Nuestra Marca
by RedFairyElii
Summary: AU. Cuando tus instintos más carnales se apoderan de ti y de esa persona, cuando el control sobre las acciones se escapan de tus manos y pierdes el control total de tu cuerpo, muchas cosas pueden pasar. Es un arma de doble filo: puedes pasar del deseo al amor, o del deseo a la adversión. ¿Qué pasara con Sesshomaru y Kagome? M
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas Noches. **

**He venido pensando en una historia de Sesshomaru y Kagome por buen rato. siempre he sido fan de la serie y adoro a InuYasha, pero por alguna razón empecé a leer fics de Sess y Kag y dije: wow...me gusta esta pareja también. So why not? **

**No les garantizo que actualizaré seguido, pero sí planeo terminarla y trataré de no demorarme tanto en la continuidad de la misma. **

**DISCLAIMER: Ni InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago la historia por diversión y sin fines de lucro y este disclaimer aplica para este capítulo y cada otro que suba hasta el final de la historia en curso ubicada en un universo alterno y la cual sí me pertenece. **

**Capítulo 1**  
_"Marca"_

Desde que la vio por primera vez, supo que la debía tener. Algo en ella lo llamaba al sexo, al placer. No sabía si eran las curvas de su cuerpo, semejante a las de una guitarra, su manera sensual al moverse y hablar, o el modo en el que lo miraba.

Hacía que su máscara de hielo fuese difícil de controlar. Daba gracias a Kami por ayudarle a contener su deseo físico en público, pues solo él podía saber lo arduo que era controlarse para no tirarse encima de ella cada vez que la veía cerca.

- Sesshomaru sama – dijo con su aterciopelada voz juguetona. – necesito que firme estos papeles. – miró el reloj de su escritorio. Eran las 23 horas en punto y ella al igual que él eran los únicos en la oficina. La carga de trabajo era muchísima menos que cuando llegaron, y quizá era sobretodo gracias a ella quien era una loca de organización tal y como lo era él. Quizá era eso lo que le gustaba de ella. - ¿Sesshomaru sama? Si los firma ahora, los escanearé y mandaré de una vez a la empresa. – sus labios estaban tan cerca que no pudo evitar mirarlos con recelo, queriendo devorarlos.

- hn – Sesshomaru firmó los papeles, no sin antes echarle un ojo preciso a lo que indicaba y se los tendió. – deberías irte pronto, Miko –

- me iré cuando usted se vaya, Sesshomaru sama – dijo haciendo una inclinación de respeto.

- estoy recogiendo mis cosas. Ve haciendo lo mismo. –

- sí, Sesshomaru sama – la siguió con la mirada hasta su escritorio ubicado afuera de la oficina de él hasta que la puerta se cerró. Quería tanto tocar ese trasero redondo y perfecto de ella.

Terminó de acomodar sus papeles en su portafolio y aflojó un poco su corbata. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta baja que caía a un lado de su hombro, un acto común entre los taiyoukais de su alcurnia. Revisó que en su escritorio todo estuviese en orden y procedió a salir, cerrando la puerta de su oficina.

La vio encimada en la fotocopiadora destrabando un papel, con el ceño fruncido, la lengua un poco a fuera, inclinada dándole el mejor perfil de su trasero. Se acercó cual cazador y con sutileza tocó su cintura con cuidado, haciéndola a un lado y aprovechando para acariciar su estrecha cintura. Con su mano libre haló el papel y en seguida se destrabó.

- gracias! – dijo contenta y entonces el tuvo suficiente.

Acercó el cuerpo de ella con la mano que aun descansaba en su cintura y con la otra le tomó el cuello algo brusco, tratando. Ella lucía sorprendida y el aprovechó para acercar sus labios a los de ella, pero cuando estuvo a dos centímetros, se hizo para atrás. Se quedó en silencio contemplando las opciones y decidió soltarla. Observó que ella tenía una leve coloración en sus mejillas.

- hn – se empezó a agachar para tomar su portafolio nuevamente pero la pierna de ella alejó el objeto de su agarre. El la miró desde abajo con una ceja levantada y notó como ella se agachaba exasperada.

- si vas a hacer algo como eso, hazlo y ya – las pequeñas y suaves manos de ella tomaron su rostro y acercándolo al de ella, sus labios se unieron.

El roce fue lento, pero intenso. Al procesar correctamente lo que estaba pasando, él introdujo su lengua a la boca de ella saboreando su sabor. Mordió sus labios, y ella mordió de vuelta. Eso lo excito aún más, se levantó trayéndola consigo de un jalón y abrió la puerta de su oficina, trancándola por dentro esta vez. La recostó contra la puerta y besó esta vez su cuello, embriagándose con su fragancia natural. Su bestia ronroneó por dentro complacido con el olor y entonces empezó a ver rojo.

- Sesshomaru..- la voz de ella lo excitó aún más y no pudo más que tirarla al sillón que reposaba en su oficina.

Sintió como el aura pura de ella peleaba contra la de él y eso agradó aún más a su bestia. Sus auras totalmente opuestas, danzaban en una pelea por el poder total. Se acostó sobre ella y con sus garras desgarró su vestido y ropa interior. Admiró su cuerpo unos instantes y siguió besando su cuello, embriagándose cada vez más y más con su olor y sabor.

Kagome por su parte, sentía una sensación de cosquillas en todo su cuerpo. Ella también podía sentir sus auras peleando por la dominación, y al igual que él, el reto la estaba excitando aún más. Empezó a gemir cuando sintió la lengua caliente de él en su pezón, y sus gemidos se hicieron aún más altos cuando esa misma lengua empezó a recorrer su abdomen hasta llegar a su sexo. Que Kami la salvara.

**- tómala ya** – gritaba su bestia dentro de el.

- aún no. – dijo mordisqueando sus labios vaginales y sintiendo cada arqueo del cuerpo de ella debajo suyo.

Se quedó varios minutos allí, saboreando sus jugos, viendo sus reacciones y sintiendo su propio sexo endurecerse más con cada movimiento producto del placer de ella.

- basta – dijo ella con voz ronca y halándolo débilmente con sus manos. El alzó la cabeza, curioso. – Te quiero adentro – Sesshomaru sonrió de lado aflojándose el pantalón mientras ella le quitaba el saco. - te quiero dentro – dijo ella mordiéndole el labio.

Sus auras seguían batallando en colores intensos, cosquilleos en sus cuerpos por la diferencia de poderes hacia todo más excitante.

**- ¡tómala!** – gritó su bestia y por primera vez en varios años él estuvo de acuerdo.

De una sola movida la penetró, lanzando un leve gemido al sentir lo estrecha que ella era. Se movió rápidamente dentro de ella, era como si se hubiese vuelto loco, dominado por su instinto de deseo, veía totalmente rojo ahora, cada aruñazo de ella, cada gemido, cada embestida más precisa y rápida que la anterior, todo, los estaba volviendo loco. La escuchó gritar y sonrió, le jaló el pelo algo brusco hacia un lado, y ella le mordió el hombro cuando sintió su primer orgasmo llegar seguido del segundo.

- miko – dijo él entonces con voz ronca – **mia.**

- ah? – preguntó ella con ojos nublados por el placer – Kagome, mi nombre es Kagome!

**-¡mía!** –

- sí..sí más…-

**- ¡mia!** – las manos de el la apretujaron más y más. **– ¡dilo!-**

- sí, sí ah…

- **DILO** –

- Soy tuya, soy tuya! – Kagome sintió como las embestidas de él se hacían más intensas y fuertes y como sus auras empezaban a chocar más.

- **MÍA** – justo cuando Sesshomaru encontró el éxtasis, ella lo hizo. Justo cuando ella grito por el placer mientras le agarraba con fuerza sus hombros, el enterró sus colmillos en la curva entre su hombro y su cuello.

Justo en ese momento sus auras chocaron, infectando a la otra. La de él sin destruirla y la de ella sin purificarlo. Encajando donde tenían que encajar todo a la vez.

Recuperando la respiración y viendo por fin en otro color que no fuese rojo, Sesshomaru miró a la mujer debajo de él quien pasaba de tener una cara llena de placer a una de dolor. El entonces empezó a sentir cierto dolor y ella lo miró preocupada.

- ¡¿qué hiciste?! – le preguntó asustada

- maldición – dijo él con la respiración entrecortada por el dolor del ritual que inconscientemente había hecho. – qué hiciste!? – le preguntó a su bestia.

- **Ella es nuestra compañera**. – Su bestia sonaba contenta – **está adolorida…**-

- ¡Sesshomaru! ¿¡Qué hiciste!? – la vio caer poco a poco en su sueño.

- **eso está mal. Llama a padre** –

Sesshomaru se tomó el cuello que le ardía y marcó el número de su padre. No sabía porqué su bestia la había escogido a ella, una humana, una miko. Estúpida bestia causándole problemas.

- **ella está durmiendo, pero no debería** – su bestia estaba genuinamente preocupada.

- Sesshomaru, es raro que me llames a estas horas. Qué sucede.

- padre – su voz sonó más ronca de lo que pensó que estaba – he…he marcado a una mujer…-

- qué? Vaya, no sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien, muchacho – sonaba un poco dolido.

- …fue…un desliz. Ella ha caído dormida… mi bestia esta descontrolándose.-

- ¿Qué…? ¿a quién has marcado Sesshomaru? –

- a…Kagome. - Su padre guardó silencio un minuto, luego le escuchó hablar con la madre de InuYasha y con voz acalorada empezó a hablarle nuevamente a él.

- Sesshomaru, dónde están. Iré a para allá en seguida.

- mi oficina. –

- Llegaré en cinco minutos por la ventana. – la llamada se cerró y su bestia rugió enojada. Tenía que vestirla, nadie debía verla desnuda, solo él. Le colocó su camisa rápidamente, asegurándose que estuviera cubierta y se subió los pantalones conteniendo el dolor que él estaba sintiendo.

A los cinco minutos exactos, su padre llegó. Se acercó cautelosamente a él primero, dejando claro con acciones que no la lastimaría. La bestia de Sesshomaru se calmó y lo dejó acercarse a ella.

- parece estar en un sueño inducido por el ritual de marca…tengo la sospecha de que ha caído así porque es una miko y tu eres un taiyoukai. Nunca en mis diez mil años había escuchado algo así.

- pero, si ha habido uniones entre youkais y mikos. – dijo el hijo cortante.

- pero ella no es cualquier miko. Ella es la miko de la perla de las cuatro almas, Sesshomaru. –

Sesshomaru alzó su perfecta ceja, incrédulo. Ahora entendía porqué ella contenía sus poderes al máximo cuando su estúpido hermano la hacia enojar, o cuano habían demonios cerca. Pensó que sólo lo hacía por cortesía pero ahora entendía que lo hacía para no purificar a la mitad de sus empleados en un impulso de rabia. Ahora entendía porque su bestia se había excitado tanto con la pelea de sus auras.

Ahora todo encajaba haciendo perfecto sentido.

- tenemos que llevarla con Izayoi. Ella y Kaede sabrán qué hacer. – Vio como su padre la iba a tomar en brazos y no pudo evitar gruñirle. – disculpa, hijo. – Inu no Taisho se alejó con cuidado e de ella y Sesshomaru fue entonces quien la cargó en brazos.

Padre e hijo se emprendieron hacia la mansión Taisho. El padre preocupado por la humana que llevaba en brazos su hijo, y el hijo, porque su mujer seguía sin abrir los ojos.

**¿Qué les pareció el primer cap de este fic? sí, bastante lemon y sugestivo no? hahaha bueno, espero que les haya gustado dejen sus criticas constructivas y nos leemos en el cap 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas. Muchas gracias por sus RR y sus Follows y sus adds de favorite Story. llenan mi corazón de sentimientos cálidos xD**

**Sí, la bestia de sesshomaru es absoluta y hace lo que le da la gana xD**

**Bueno, me gusta utilizar muchos anglisismos a la hora de hablar, en mi país es común hacerlo por algún extraño motivo, creo q somos el país de latinoamerica que hace que Cervantes se revuelque en su tumba constantemente y sin parar, sin embargo trato de no usarlos a la hora de escribir porque cuando leo una historia o algo relevante me gusta que esté impecable y no me dañe la vista. So yes, será común q en mis notas de autora haya miles de cosas mal escritas pero en la narración trato de q no sea así.**

**Ahora, los fics que he leído de estos dos están siempre en inglés por eso esto del ritual, no sé de dónde lo sacó el fandom pero me parece SUPER MEGA ULTRA GENIAL y como vi que es algo común en la mayoría de los fics, decidí usarlo también. Hay palabras como "mate" q se traducen al español en pareja, al igual que "Mating mark" sería marca de apareamiento pero por alguna razón siento que suena mal en español y aún estoy tratando de encontrar una palabra más adecuada. mientras hago eso, será ni modo, usar pareja, o mujer...no sé. ah sí también en los fics que he leído de estos dos a Sesshomaru se le conoce como The Killing Perfection. Mi título en español para esto será La Perfección Asesina pues es la que más me gusta xD.**

**Repito, NO TENGO IDEA quién comenzó con esta idea del mating ritual y the killing perfection pero en los fics en inglés es común denominador y me pareció nice adaptar esas ideas a mi fic, sin embargo prefiero dejar claro que YO NO INVENTÉ ESAS IDEAS.**

**Capítulo 2**

_**"Teorías"**_

La mujer de cabello negro leía rápidamente los viejos pergaminos de la biblioteca de su esposo. Estaba preocupada. El replicar de sus pantuflas contra el piso se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

Izayoi era una mujer paciente, caritativa y extremadamente amable. Amaba a su esposo, un taiyoukai retirado con toda su alma y a sus hijos, aunque uno de esos no fuese de ella sino de él, con toda su existencia. Escuchó los susurros enardecidos de su esposo y vio como la puerta se abría dejándole ver: su cabello amarrado en su usual coleta alta, sus hermosos ojos ámbar claro le transmitieron la preocupación que no había desaparecido desde la llamada de su hijo hacía unos quince minutos. De repente, empezó a notar las arrugas usualmente nulas de su rostro, y un desconcierto total que no veía hacía bastantes siglos.

- Izayoi, ¿encontraste algo? – su voz sonaba apremiante y eso la hizo preocupar más.

- No. Nada. –

- Sesshomaru está afectado por la marca. Parece que no era su intención marcarla, pero su bestia perdió el control y lo hizo. La sacerdotisa está inconsciente y él dice sentir un ardor en el cuello también.

- Tengo…una teoría, pero me gustaría de todas formas llamar a alguien del consejo…-

- Explícate, amor –

- Kagome es la sacerdotisa de la perla de las cuatro almas. Sesshomaru es un poderoso taiyoukai, Inu, incluso más que tú… eso ya es decir mucho…-

- ¿A qué quieres llegar? No entiendo.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando hace unos 25 años sentimos esa paz interior y esa extremada fuerza blanca? – El taiyoukai asintió frunciendo el ceño – Creo que ella es la sacerdotisa más poderosa del mundo y por eso la perla la escogió para ser su custodia. Creo que el youki de Sesshomaru y el reiki de Kagome han chocado y no fue su youki el vencedor…creo que ha sido un empate entre ambos. No es como con nosotros, que tu fuerza superaba a la mía.

- Pero si tu teoría fuese cierta, cada mujer que es marcada por un youkai sea humana o no caería desmayada o pasaría como con ellos, no crees? –

- por eso dije que es solo una teoría…Sin embargo, creo que se debe a la cantidad de fuerza que ejercieron con el otro. Aunque ella tenga un reiki muy elevado, sigue siendo humana y el sobreesfuerzo la pudo haber agotado…no sé…-

- Eso tiene sentido – el youkai sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número rápidamente. – necesito localizar algún miembro del consejo.

Sesshomaru se miró al espejo. Conservaba su peinado de coleta baja sobre su hombro, pero no conservaba ni su traje de oficina, ni el medallón lunar que escondía entre sus ropas y ocultaba su aspecto obvio de youkai. Recordó con un poco de nostalgia cuando los humanos y youkais habían empezado a convivir pacíficamente con el fin de conservar el planeta, peleando contra un enemigo que ni siquiera los más poderosos youkais habían podido vencer. La unión entre los humanos y youkais había sido una necesidad para el bien común del mundo y juntos habían podido derrotar el esparcimiento putrefacto de ese ser proveniente de otra dimensión.

Él había estado en esa pelea hacía ya mucho tiempo. La unión de paz con los humanos había sido próspera y había beneficiado a todos. Sin embargo él seguía despreciando muchos aspectos de ellos, por eso no concebía como su bestia había marcado a su asistente de esa manera tan imprudente.

- **Ella es la indicada. No me equivoco jamás** – A veces no sabía quien era más orgulloso él o su bestia.

Sesshomaru la observó a través del reflejo del espejo. Parecía un poco incómoda, pero algo le decía que estaría bien. Se miró entonces su cuello en el punto donde sentía el ardor. El área estaba ligeramente rosa, como si tuviera una picada de algún insecto, pero no más de allí. Suspiró y soltó su cabellera mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hasta donde su mujer.

- **Veo que ya la empezaste a aceptar** – ronroneó su bestia con un matiz burlón en la oración.

Kagome era especial. Sesshomaru la había conocido por InuYasha hacía unos cinco años, la chica en ese entonces se estaba graduando de su licenciatura en marketing internacional y su hermano no se despegaba de ella bajo ninguna circunstancia. Al principio pensó que le gustaba pero luego notó que ella lo trataba como trataba a todos. No supo más de ella hasta hacía unos seis meses cuando llegó su hoja de vida cortesía de su padre a sus manos. La mujer se había ido a estudiar a Europa una maestría en finanzas y se había ganado una beca para completar un doctorado en Economía el cual había culminado exitosamente todo eso mientras trabaja para Wolf Inc en Alemania. Había regresado a Japón, buscando un mejor puesto de trabajo y Sesshomaru le dio la oportunidad por insistencia de su padre.

Nunca se había arrepentido de nada y ella no había sido la excepción. La mujer había probado ser no solo perfecta en cuanto a las ciencias económicas, sino que tenía vasto conocimiento en cultura, música, arte, era una organizadora de absolutamente todo y a diferencia de las ineptas asistentes que había tenido anteriormente con ella sentía sincronía al trabajar. Además tenía un carácter enormemente disciplinado a la hora del trabajo y aún así era dulce y muy…_humana c_on las personas.

Sin mencionar el escultural cuerpo que tenía. La mujer a pesar de tener tan buen dotado cuerpo por los dioses, no se vestía llamativamente como el resto de las mujeres humanas o no que habían pasado por allí. Por el contrario, usaba conjuntos de ejecutiva en tonos oscuros que a penas y dejaban ver su blanquecina piel, aunque delineaban sutilmente el cuerpo. Su forma de hablar, de manejarse, eran llamativas, su caminar digno de una pasarela, su maquillaje natural casi nulo, y su cabello siempre suelto formando rizos en sus puntas.

Cada día le había costado más y más batallar contra el deseo que sentía por ella y nada ayudaba que ella le mirara en esa forma penetrante e inquisitiva en la que lo miraba cuando estaba en desacuerdo con alguna elección de él.

No entendía como alguien como ella podía haber aceptado ser una simple asistente. Podría haber comenzado su negocio propio y estaba seguro que hubiera surgido hábil y rápidamente. Pero cuando le preguntó al respecto a su padre, este le dijo que ella prefería adquirir algo más de experiencia real en el ámbito.

-** Siempre nos ha gustado. Que hayas querido obviar su parte intelectual es otra cosa. **– escuchó a su bestia razonar y se dio cuenta que estaba acariciando el rostro de la mujer que seguía con los ojos cerrados.

- Ella no lucía feliz con la marca –

- **Estaba asustada. Nos aceptará porque ya la hemos aceptado**.

- yo no he aceptado nada –

- **Pero yo sí y yo soy tu.** –

- Sesshomaru – la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a su padre. Contuvo un gruñido pero supo que su padre había entendido su molestia al ver su mirada – hemos decidido llamar al consejo para buscar guía. Quizá ellos sepan qué pasa.-

- entiendo –

- Estoy seguro que despertará. – su padre sonrió – espero que InuYasha no se moleste tanto. Ve a Kagome como una hermana –

- hn – dicho esto se volteó a contemplar a su mujer y escuchó como su padre cerraba la puerta.

Se levantó de la cama, sin realmente recordar cuando había decidido sentarse en primer lugar, y se metió a bañar. Al salir, se colocó unos boxers y se acostó al lado de ella, quien para su sorpresa se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de él con un sonido parecido a un ronroneo suave.

- **parece que ya no le duele**…-

- hn –

- **puedes estar molesto, pero ella es la indicada. No importa cuánto quieras negarlo, sé que tengo razón**. –

- porqué estás tan seguro, bestia –

- **porque yo, al igual que tú, jamás me arrepiento de una decisión** – y con eso se calló.

El sueño se aprovechó de él, el ritual lo había dejado agotado y el sueño que había estado posponiendo por semanas no se hizo esperar más.

Kagome despertó con una leve punzada en su cuello. El sol matutino daba en su rostro y con un bostezo se estiró largo rato con algo de dificultad. Había un peso muerto sobre su abdomen y eso la hizo abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue una pared blanca con u árbol verde en una esquina. En esa misma pare había un mueble de caoba oscura con varias gavetas. Había un espacio entre el mueble y la cama, donde vio sus pequeños pies asomados entre las sábanas y entonces vio el peso muerto sobre su cuerpo que dicho sea de paso estaba desnudo. El brazo era blanco, casi tan blanco como ella y tenía unas franjas rosa intenso marcadas. No había uñas en las manos, sino afiladas garras. Garras que la noche anterior habían roto su vestido de trabajo.

- ¡¿Sesshomaru?! – preguntó volteándose rápidamente a su derecha y viendo el peliblanco con ojos cerrados. Tenía unas marcas rosa intenso en su rostro, marcas que sólo había visto hacía cinco años cuando InuYasha la llevó a su casa y la presentó a su familia.

La punzada se hizo más latente en su cuello y las memorias completas de la noche anterior se hicieron presentes una por una hasta esa explosión final de placer que rápidamente había sido reemplazada por dolor puro. Se tomó el cuello y sintió su piel un poco distinta allí. Su cuerpo se erizo automáticamente al recordar el placer que sintió en ese momento y soltó un jadeo corto, sintiendo la humedad en su sexo.

- d**e**s**p**e**r**t**a**s**t**e – Kagome observó los ojos ámbar destellantes en rojo que la miraban con deseo y tembló bajo el brazo de él quien la atrajo más a sí. – **E**s**t**a**b**a**s** r**e**c**o**r**d**a**n**d**o** a**noc**he…- Kagome se sintió acorralada, podía sentir una vibración de su aura en ella, cálida y abrasadora por momentos, como si quisiera apoderarse de ella y a la vez se estuviera controlando. – me **estás** **tentando** hasta con parpad**ear tontamente**.-

- Sesshomaru, yo…- él la atrajo más olfateando su cuello, donde estaba la marca de ella – ah…- sintió la lengua de él lamer la herida y un alivio se apoderó de ella.

- Kagome…no sé porqué mi bestia te marcó – dijo Sesshomaru controlándose al olfatear su marca – posiblemente de estar en dominio yo, no lo hubiera hecho, pero no sucedió así. – se escuchaba frustrado y eso, por alguna razón le dolió un poco a Kagome – No estoy seguro si las marcas se puedan borrar en los inus – Sesshomaru escuchó su bestia protestar pero no hizo caso – sin embargo, mientras seas mi pareja – él se separó de ella con algo de carga, serás mi responsabilidad.

- En..entiendo – dijo la miko levantándose de la cama una vez liberada del agarre de él. Sesshomaru sonrió de lado al ver que no le importaba que la viera desnuda, pensó que se taparía apenada, pero no. Una vez más lo desafiaba. – como miko, he estudiado las costumbres de los youkais. Sé la necesidad de protección que sienten…es casi impensable estar sin el otro…sea cual sea el tipo de marca. – tragó saliva, conservando esa mirada y voz seria que tenía en las reuniones de ejecutivos y cuando cuestionaba a los inversionistas, su voz de profesional – Creo entonces, que me…daré un baño.

- habrá ropas para cuando salgas. – dijo mientras se estiraba en la cama perezosamente y Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo tierno de la imagen. Se dio la vuelta y vio la puerta del baño abierta.

Kagome se encerró en el baño y miró su reflejo en el espejo del lavado, entre su cuello y hombro había una pequeña luna morada como la que llevaba su ahora pareja en la frente. La marca que la hacía suya y la parte más feminista de su ser punzó en su cabeza furiosa por eso. aunque sabía que en teoría ambos se pertenecían mutuamente, le daba coraje que él no llevase marca alguna. Se metió al baño y abrió la pluma de agua fría, se metió entera bajo la ducha, lavó su cabello, su cuerpo suave y lentamente, disfrutando del masaje del agua al caer.

No entendió bien porqué alguien como Sesshomaru, uno si no el más poderoso de los taiyoukais de los últimos milenios había perdido el control de su bestia en algo tan importante como el ritual de apareamiento. El deseo que sentían por el otro era palpable para ambos desde hacia unos meses…pero ni en sus sueños más húmedos pensó que el la tomaría salvajemente como lo hizo la noche anterior. Lo había disfrutado como nunca antes había disfrutado de tener sexo, pero la parte sentimental de ella, la que trataba con toda su fuerza de voluntad de alejar de su vida, la traicionó al sentir la marca.

Por inercia, tocó la marca. Sabía que su atracción por Sesshomaru no era solo física, le admiraba y le gustaba y temía que ese sentimiento cálido se convirtiera en cariño no precisamente fraternal. Salió de la ducha y envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla, se miró una vez más al espejo y muy bajito susurró algo que no admitía hacía años.

"_tienes miedo de amar nuevamente" _

Suspiró y salió del baño. En efecto, Sesshomaru había dejado una yukata de color turquesa pastel con diseños de flores en color marrón. Sonrió un poco ante lo considerado, pues sabía que ese era su color favorito y lo tomó entre sus manos con más dulzura de la que la hubiese gustado. Soltó la toalla, quedándose desnuda y prosiguió a tomar una ropa interior de color negro que también estaba sobre la cama y no había notado en primera estancia.

Entonces pasó algo que no esperaba.

Un InuYasha bastante enojado entró a la habitación.

- ¡¿COMO ES ESO QUE TU Y ESE BASTARDO SON PAREJA!?- El hanyou, entró en la habitación señalándola con furia que rápidamente fue reemplazada por un sonrojo al verla desnuda

- InuYasha, tienes que calmarte no puedes estar aquí! – la voz de la madre de InuYasha sonaba alarmada.

Entonces, una ráfaga entró por la puerta tumbando a InuYasha de un golpe y estrellándolo contra la pared de concreto. Un enojado Sesshomaru con ojos rojos veía a su medio hermano con la ira y furia que solo un demonio podía mostrar.

Ese fue el día en que InuYasha entendió porqué Sesshomaru nunca necesitó Tessaiga para ser conocido como la Perfección Asesina.

Que tal? esta historia tendrá mucha sangre, escenas para adultos con criterios formados y por supuesto amor :3

Espero sus RR y de nuevo, MUCHAS GRACIAS a quienes toman su tiempo para leer mi historia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS RR, SUS FOLLOWING DE HISTORIA, Y ADDS A FAVORITE STORY AND AUTHOR!**

**me siento muy entusiasmada y feliz con su apoyo.**

**Este capitulo es más largo que los anteriores. para ver un poco el ambiente familiar y dar unas explicaciones dentro de la historia por los mismos personajes! Espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 3**  
_**"Historias"**_

Kagome tomó rápidamente la toalla entre sus manos y ocultó su cuerpo. Sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de ver por primera vez a Sesshomaru siendo tan aterrador frente a ella delataron el miedo que sintió. Se mojó sus labios y sostuvo la marca de su cuello que había empezado a arderle bastante

- hermanito – los músculos del brazo de Sesshomaru se tensaron, marcándose más al apretar el cuello de InuYasha – pensé que eras más listo. Mi error – la voz grutal hizo que las orejas sobre la cabeza de InuYasha se achicaran sobre su cráneo.

- Sesshomaru, hijo, por favor bájalo. – la voz de la madre de InuYasha sonó suplicante haciendo que Sesshomaru la mirara de soslayo. Incluso en ese estado de descontrol, la suave voz de ella lo tranquilizaba.

- Ha visto lo que me pertenece – el agarre en el cuello del hanyou se apretó y sonidos de ahogo se escucharon, alertando a las mujeres presentes en la habitación.

- Él no sabía que ella no estaba presentable, hijo…- Izayoi se volteó para ver a Kagome y se percató que esta se sujetaba el cuello. – Kagome, ¿estás bien?

- duele…-

Sesshomaru giró el rostro para ver a su mujer arrodillada en el piso y abriendo su mano dejó caer a su medio hermano en el piso. En una ráfaga se acercó a Kagome y empezó a olfatearla, en el cuello, tratando de aliviar su olor. La lamió en donde estaba su marca y sintió como automáticamente ella se relajaba en sus brazos.

Izayoi aprovechó el momento para acercarse a InuYasha y cerciorarse de que estuviese bien. Tenía fuertes marcas en su cuello y de ser humano seguramente le durarían varias semanas, pero gracias a Kami, había heredado esa habilidad de youkai de curarse rápido. Suspiró aliviada y luego gaznateó a su hijo.

- Deberías saber mejor que meterte con la pareja de un youkai recién marcada, InuYasha Taisho. –

- Me dejé llevar por la ira, madre. – el hanyou se acariciaba el cuello para tratar de aliviar el ardor que había quedado por el veneno que su hermano había transmitido a través de sus garras.

- Tienes suerte, hermanito. Ahora largo – la voz de Sesshomaru no daba paso a titubeos y sin más Izayoi tomó a InuYasha de la muñeca antes de que Sesshomaru decidiese matarlo por idiota.

Una vez solos en la habitación Sesshomaru regresó su atención a Kagome quien lo veía con su mirada apaciguante. Era sorprendente como en esos seis meses trabajando junto a ella había aprendido a leerla y estaba seguro que la acción era recíproca.

- ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó ella con preocupación en su rostro – no te veía así desde aquella negociación con los Yatsue.

- No me recuerdes eso ahora. – Sesshomaru la levantó en sus brazos mientras se levantaba él del piso y una vez en pie, la dejó sutilmente en la cama. – ese idiota tiene mucha suerte que Izayoi estaba aquí y tu empezaste a sentir dolor… - la acarició en el cuello y un cosquilleó empezó a sentirse en el cuerpo de ella.

- Creo que mi reiki se está adaptando a tu youki….por eso duele cuando sientes emociones muy fuertes. Supongo que al revés sucederá igual.

- a mi no me ha parado de arder el cuello desde que te marqué. – Recogió la yukata del piso y se la tiró en la cara a ella juguetonamente – vístete. Debemos entender qué sucede.

Kagome se sentó en la cama y empezó a ponerse la ropa interior, pero sintió la mirada penetrante de Sesshomaru sobre ella. Lo miró ella entonces con la ceja levantada.

- ¿algo que te guste? – Preguntó sin realmente medir las consecuencias. En segundos, él estuvo sobre ella.

- Todo lo que vi me gusta – la voz ronca de él sonó en su oído y por segunda vez en veinticuatro horas, sintió como le arrancaban la ropa de su cuerpo.

/

- InuYasha, deberías empezar a pensar antes de actuar – El hanyou vio a su padre pasearse de un lado de la habitación al otro. Llevaba una yukata blanca con hojas verdes al final.

La última vez que había visto a su padre así de preocupado fue cuando su madre cayó enferma y estuvo rozando los umbrales de la muerte. En ese entonces, él no era más que un pequeño niño y no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Fue la primera vez que Sesshomaru se había echo cargo de él. Sin maltrato, sin frialdad, sin odio.

A veces extrañaba ese momento.

Cuando su madre estuvo recuperada, Sesshomaru volvió a tratarlo con indiferencia. Se empezaron a pelear más seguido y cuando su padre le dio su espada, todo empeoró más. Con el pasar de los años Sesshomaru había cambiado muy ligeramente su trato pero seguía siendo aquel frío bastardo. No entendía cómo se había atrevido a marcar a Kagome. SU Kagome.

Desde que la conoció en la universidad se había sentido atraído a ella. No precisamente en el ámbito amoroso, sino en el fraternal. Sentía que debía protegerla. Genuinamente la veía como una pequeña hermana y la idea de que bastardo hermano la marcara le revolvía la existencia.

- Entrar en la habitación de tu hermano con Kagome sin él a su lado… en serio, muchacho ¿quieres morir? –

- ¿Acaso apruebas esa unión padre? –

- No es cuestión de si la apruebo o no, InuYasha. Es cuestión de sentido común.

- Padre, tu hijo ha demostrado en numerosas ocasiones que le falta sentido común – Ambos se voltearon a ver a Sesshomaru caminando al lado de Kagome quien sonreía graciosamente a un pajarito que descansaba en su hombro.

- ¡keh! – InuYasha se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado, molesto.

- ¿Qué ha dicho el consejo? –

- Están investigando en antiguos pergaminos, pero no hemos sabido nada. Suponemos que mandaran a alguien pronto – el gran Inu no Taisho, miró con una sonrisa nostálgica tanto a Kagome como a Sesshomaru, recordando cuando él recién había marcado a Izayoi. – ¿cómo te sientes Kagome? –

- oh pues, bien - la sonrisa tranquilizadora de ella lo hizo relajarse – Duele un poco cuando nos alejamos, pero es normal según tengo entendido.

- lo es – dijo Izayoi con una sonrisa radiante y repartiendo té para todos – los primeros días es así. Luego pasa poco a poco. ¿Tú cómo te sientes Sesshomaru?-

- arde, pero es soportable – se sentó cual príncipe en el sofá y frunció el ceño al ver a Kagome echarse entre él y el idiota de su hermano.

- hey, InuYasha siempre ha sido mi amigo. Relájate – InuYasha sonrió triunfante a su hermano y Sesshomaru lo ignoró con sorna.

- hn –

- Kagome, ¿qué opinas de la reacción que han tenido sobre el ritual? – Izayoi se sentó cruzando sus piernas al lado de Inu no Taisho y miró con atención a Kagome.

- Sigo sin entender cómo alguien como Sesshomaru perdió el control de una manera tan tonta – lo miró con algo de reproche – pero creo que he reaccionado distinto a la marca porque mientras teníamos sexo – Los hermanos sonrieron al ver como sus padres se incomodaban ligeramente ante lo abierta que Kagome era con el tema - podía sentir nuestras auras pelear por el dominio. Es raro, porque he leído que las sacerdotisas tendemos a purificar ese tipo de fuerzas, pero la mía no intento eso. – Kagome se sentó erguida y miró a Sesshomaru como buscando una respuesta, pero continuó hasta el final porque en el fondo sabía que él no la interrumpiría. – Intentó más bien superarla por mucho tiempo sin destruirla…y cuando notó que no pudo simplemente decidió…

- encajar – asintió Sesshomaru – a mi me pasó igual.

- Izayoi tiene una teoría interesante al respecto. –

- Antes de compartirla, quisiera esperar que llegara alguien del consejo…- dijo Izayoi sonriente.

La familia empezó a hablar de temas triviales. Kagome se mantuvo algo ausente de la conversación sin participar pero escuchando atentamente. Jamás había visto a Sesshomaru e InuYasha hablar por más de cinco minutos sin discutir, pero ya llevaban veinte minutos intercambiando palabras con sus padres. Hablando sobre la empresa familiar, los trabajos independientes de cada uno.

Sonrió al darse cuenta porqué había un ambiente tan tranquilo y hogareño. Izayoi. La madre de InuYasha con su sonrisa pacífica y su voz aterciopelada relajaba. Anteriormente la presencia de ella le había dado esa paz, pero ahora bajo una situación tan apremiante como la de ella y Sesshomaru esa paz la había llenado aún más. Se había relajado tanto que no notó en qué momento el taiyoukai había pasado su brazo por encima de ella y cuándo ella había decidido recostarse sobre él.

Era una sensación agradable. Ella siempre se había sentido cómoda alrededor de Sesshomaru, incluso antes de trabajar juntos, nunca le molestó su efímera presencia cuando visitaba a InuYasha y, una vez trabajando para él, el miedo que todos en la empresa le tenían le parecía ridículo. Sí, el tipo era intimidante, pero a ella nunca le pareció aterrador, al menos hasta hacía unos momentos donde casi mataba a InuYasha, pero antes de eso, jamás. La sincronía que sentía al trabajar con él y las conversaciones laborales y académicas que mantenían, junto a los debates hacían su vida laboral más amena.

Fue sacada de sus divagaciones cuando escuchó el timbre de la casa sonar. Hizo ademán de levantarse pero Sesshomaru la contuvo y gruñó suavemente.

-¿Qué hace el monje aquí? – preguntó InuYasha extrañado.

- Él y una mujer…la he olido antes – dijo Inu no Taisho olfateando el aire.

- es Sango – dijo InuYasha – ha venido antes con Kagome.

El menor de los Taisho se levantó y abrió la puerta. Las voces de los tres intercambiando saludos se escuchó por el pasillo del vestíbulo hasta llegar a la sala donde estaban todos.

- Buenas tardes – dijo la voz varonil de un hombre caucásico de cabellos negros y ojos violetas, con varias perforaciones en las orejas.

- Miroku, qué placer verte – dijo Izayoi parándose de su asiento y abrazando al chico. – tenías mucho sin venir a visitar.

- lo sé, tía…han pasado cosas…-

- Sango, cariño, te ves hermosa – continuó la matriarca de la casa.

- gracias, tía. Tu también sigues hermosa. – la mujer de cabellos castaños y largos miró a Kagome y Sesshomaru y se abalanzó sobre la primera – Kagome, semanas sin saber de ti y me entero de esto por el monje pervertido! –

- hahaha lo siento, Sango, el trabajo me ha tenido estresada…- Kagome abrazó de corazón a su amiga e hizo una nota mental de hablarle más seguido.

- Hn, supongo entonces – dijo Inu no Taisho - que están aquí representando al consejo.

- en efecto, tío – dijo Miroku sonriendo – Sango y yo hemos pasado a ocupar los puestos de nuestros padres – el hombre saludó a Kagome con un movimiento de su cabeza – me acercaría a abrazarte pero Sesshomaru me mataría. –

- apuéstalo, monje – dijo InuYasha mostrándole su cuello.

- Bien – dijo Sango sentándose y aceptando la bebida caliente que le proporcionaba Izayoi – como dijo Miroku, él y yo hemos pasado a ocupar los puestos de nuestros padres, sin embargo no será hasta dentro de tres días que se hará el anuncio oficial.

- por eso la invitación – dijo Inu no Taisho asintiendo.

- Correcto. – continuó la castaña dando un último sorbo a su té para colocarlo en la mesa de la sala – Por reglas de nuestra sociedad cuando una humana y un demonio o viceversa se unen en un ritual de marca, se les debe explicar antes de todo lo que conlleva una unión así. No es algo fácil de llevar y a pesar de que ustedes siendo tu una miko y él un taiyoukai con varios cientos de años encima conocen esto, es nuestro deber explicarles con testigos.

- Sí – dijo entonces Miroku – El ritual de marca une por completo a las dos personas en cuestión. Los vuelve inseparables, al punto que la separación física los primeros meses es dolorosa e impensable. En caso de que uno tenga un tiempo de vida largo, este es reducido a la mitad, dándoselo a su pareja para que vivan juntos la misma cantidad de tiempo. Por los primeros seis meses aproximadamente, solo pueden descansar adecuadamente si el otro está cerca y aunque no sientan las emociones del otro a flor de piel, si las llegan a sentir cuando estas son muy fuertes. Igual si uno está en peligro el otro lo sabe y por su puesto si uno llega a morir, el otro lo sabría. Esto es muy, muy difícil puesto que el otro, si no sobrelleva el dolor, moriría de tristeza. Es como si te quitaran algo que ya era parte de ti.

El hombre hizo una pausa para sacar unos pergaminos de su maletín. El silencio en la sala era cómodo y Kagome sintió que escuchaba a su abuelo hablarle. Ella, siendo la custodia de la perla de las cuatro almas había conocido muchos monjes y sacerdotisas en su vida, y había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Miroku en sus entrenamientos. Eran buenos amigos y le causaba algo de orgullo ver que a pesar de ser bromista y pervertido, conservaba ese matiz sabio que siempre había tenido en él.

- Además de eso, durante el primer mes, en algunos casos meses, el hombre, ya sea humano o demonio, siente una necesidad de protegerla de todo y todos. Es algo instintivo que no puede evitar, simplemente lo siente, es por eso que no recomiendan a hombres o personas algo ajenas a acercarse mucho a la mujer durante ese tiempo. Otra cosa importante a notar es la necesidad de estar en contacto con el otro así sea mínimo. - el monje puso los pergaminos sobre la mesa – en estos pergaminos está la historia de la primera miko en unirse a un youkai poderoso, sin embargo este youkai era solo eso un youkai no un taiyoukai y el reiki de la miko no estaba ni cerca del de Kagome. Es algo complicado para nosotros descifrar exactamente el caso de ustedes dos, por lo cual es deber en este caso de Sango de recopilar datos para futuras referencias y para nuestra historia como sociedad. – Sango asintió sonriéndoles – y antes de decirles nuestras conclusiones hasta el momento, me gustaría escuchar las suyas.

- Bueno – comenzó Izayoi con su usual tono de voz – Yo estuve buscando en la biblioteca familiar pergaminos y libros al respecto y no encontré nada que nos pudiera ayudar. Como le dije a Inu ayer, yo creo lo siguiente: en los rituales normalmente las auras pelean. En mi caso, la de inu era muchísimo más fuerte, por tanto yo realmente no opuse resistencia. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru hace años sobrepasó a Inu y Kagome, desde el momento que nació ha tenido una gran cantidad de reiki en ella. Creo que durante su ritual, así fuese no mediado con anterioridad, sus auras batallaron por inercia. Una tratando de ganarle a la otra pero simplemente ni una pudo ganar. Creo que ambas simplemente tienen igual poder y al momento que Sesshomaru la mordió la pelea terminó.

- pero cariño, si fuese así, cada mujer u hombre marcado independientemente de su raza caería desmayado –

- no – intervino Sango – porque uno de los dos saldría vencedor. En este caso, según lo que explica la tía, no hubo ganador…fue digamos un empate.

- pero, ¿no crees que en los demás casos, el que pierde caería desmayado?-

- no. Normalmente el aura que es más poderosa, no tiene que hacer esfuerzo – continuó Izayoi – el aura menos fuerte simplemente cede…para una miko su instinto es purificar y Kagome nos explicó como sintió sus auras luchar mas no purificar a Sessh.

- y ella sigue siendo humana, por mas fuerte que su aura sea. No ha tenido la necesidad de luchar ni entrenar suficiente su reiki para fortalecerse físicamente y la batalla en sí de sus auras debió agotarla. – terminó Sango.

Los presentes se quedaron en silencio analizando las palabras y la teoría de Izayoi. Muchas cosas hacían sentido y Kagome no tenía duda que la mujer tenía razón.

- eso no explica por que mi cuello sigue ardiendo. – dijo Sesshomaru.

- Eso lo mencionó tu padre al contactarnos. Al principio pensamos que quizá ella había echo inconscientemente un plan de purificación lento y por eso sentías eso, pero creo que si fuese así, no estarías presente ahorita mismo – Miroku sonrió un poco y le guiñó un ojo a Kagome.

- ¿Podrían contarnos cómo se sintieron durante el ritual? – dijo Sango sacando una mini computadora portátil de su maletín y preparándose para anotar.

Kagome suspiró y miro a Sesshomaru. Mantuvieron la mirada sobre el otro durante aproximadamente un minuto y los presentes en la sala no pudieron evitar notar el destello de entendimiento, como si se comunicaran con tan solo verse. Algo que no era poco común entre parejas de esa índole, pero sí lo era entre recién marcados. Llevaba varias décadas una comunicación como esa pero, en ellos parecía natural. Miroku le lanzó una mirada a Sango y esta entendió al instante y prosiguió a escribir.

Finalmente Kagome frunció el ceño y cruzándose de brazos se separó un poco de él, como molesta a lo que el youkai sonrió pero no quitó su brazo de encima de ella.

- Bien – comenzó Kagome – aparentemente yo soy la que debe hablar… - miró con molestia a Sesshomaru y prosiguió a contar lo mismo que había dicho a sus nuevos familiares una vez más.

Cuando la mujer terminó su historia, tanto Sango como Miroku se quedaron en silencio. InuYasha a mitad de la historia se había levantado para contestar una llamada y volvió justo cuando el silencio reinaba nuevamente en la sala.

- En el consejo – comenzó Miroku – nosotros habíamos llegado a la misma conclusión de la tía. Las uniones entre mikos y demonios han sido pocas y por lo general las peleas de auras habían sido largas. Al momento de unión ninguno había caído desmayado, pero eso tendría sentido en ese entonces pues las mikos, sí pudieron haber desarrollado la resistencia física suficiente, teniendo que entrenar y luchar constantemente.

- Algo curioso y en común que comparten ustedes y con lo que hemos leído es que ha pasado fortuitamente. Al parecer la bestia dentro del demonio había tomado el control, pero a la vez, era algo que la miko había considerado en algún momento. Como si en un nivel inconsciente hubiesen considerado estar con el otro. – dijo Sango tendiéndole copia de los pergaminos – les dejaremos esto para que lean al respecto.

- En cuanto a porqué te arde, después de escuchar a Kagome tengo un posible motivo. – La mirada de Miroku se hizo intensa – puedo ver por la coloración de tu piel que es un espejo a donde tu marcaste a Kagome. Creo que al ser Kagome tan poderosa y pues…tan cabeza dura a veces – le tiró otro guiño para suavizar sus palabras – te marcó.

/

**OH SÍ. **

**habrá Miroku Sango porke AMO esta pareja. siempre me ha parecido que él es super sabio y que ella es bastante observadora.**

**el proximo cap será más corto que este, pero tendrá muchas cosas interesantes!**

**NOS LEEMOS Y DE NUEVO, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Wao, veo que les está gustando la historia y eso me agrada mucho! para mi es sumamente halagador que les guste mucho y la verdad, me alegra montón recibir sus RR, sus follows y adds! **

**No pensé que tuviera tanta aceptación la historia siendo en un universo alterno pero creo que ha sido algo refrescante. a lo largo de los capitulos se les irá explicando más del mundo y como está construida la sociedad del universo este. **

**Sin más les dejo este capítulo, más corto pero bueno. ya estoy trabajando en el cinco y seis. nosé cuantos caps haga tho. **

**Capítulo 4**

_**"Sentimientos"**_

- hmm, eso es interesante, Miroku – dijo Inu no Taisho levantándose del sofá - creo que tengo algo al respecto… - se dirigió hacía el pasillo y se perdió de vista.

- eso tiene sentido – dijo InuYasha – después de todo, las mujeres youkais también han dejado marca sobre hombres.

- y son más notorias entre más fuerte es la hembra – asintió Sango.

- y porqué simplemente no se ve una marca, como la luna que él me dejó –

- porque esa marca ha estado en mi familia por años. - dijo Sesshomaru – y entenderás que mi familia es una de las primeras en la tierra. –

- pero toda marca hecha por primera vez – dijo Inu no Taisho – demora en aparecer…- llevaba un pergamino en la mano y lo trataba con muchísimo cuidado. – Este pergamino es el recuento de mi abuelo, el primer Taisho, cuando conoció a mi abuela y la marcó. – dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa y Kagome no entendió bien los caracteres dibujados – es japonés antiguo, cuando aún la lectura no difería tanto de la china. – colocó su dedo sobre uno de los párrafos del documento y leyó en voz clara –

"_No sé que me llevó a morderla, pero lo hice…mi bestia había tomado el control y no pude hacer nada, pero sentí como parte de mi, de mi fuerza se iba con ella. Idori gritó y tuvo dolor por varios días. No un dolor insoportable, se le veía tranquila, pero le ardía. Traté de aliviarle el dolor cuando la tomaba entre mis brazos, pero era un alivio momentáneo. _

_Al final del quinto día de espera, por fin dejó de arderle. Entonces una pequeña luna de color violeta había aparecido en donde la había mordido y ese se convirtió en el emblema de mi clan. ¿Por qué una luna? Lo supe en seguida. Porque mi primer amor – y sí, los demonios somos capaces de sentir amor – antes de ella, había sido la luna. Cuando ella llegó, ella, era mi luna. "_

- ¡Qué romántico! – exclamó Izayoi – Hmmm, ¡no puedo esperar a que sea el quinto día para ver que le saldrá a Sesshomaru! –

- Cariño, no sabemos si le saldrá algo…- dijo su esposo.

Los presentes poco a poco fueron desviando el tema de la marca, hablando sobre la vida de Sango y Miroku y cómo habían heredado los puestos de sus padres en el consejo. Sango era la hija mayor de su familia, y mas que eso, era apta en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, había cazado muchos demonios fugitivos y tenía un conocimiento vasto de la sociedad y reglas de su mundo, aún más que su padre. Miroku por otro lado, era el monje más fuerte de su generación. Su poder espiritual no se comparaba al de Kagome, pero era muy fuerte y poseía una astucia que sobrepasaba la humana. Al escuchar esto, la miko presente recordó que la primera vez que vio a Miroku pelear le recordó a un gato cazando.

Al final de unas horas, Izayoi los hizo pasar al comedor a cenar. Amenamente, todos compartieron la comida como si se tratara de una celebración inusual y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Kagome se sintió en familia. Sus padres habían muerto cuando ella era una pequeña y su abuelo quien había quedado a cargo de ella, murió cuando ella empezaba la universidad. No tenía hermanos, ni más familiares así que estuvo sola mucho tiempo hasta conocer a InuYasha y sus demás amigos.

Sesshomaru no podía dejar de observar como ella encajaba perfectamente en la escena con sus padres y su idiota hermano, al igual que el monje y la exterminadora. Anteriormente había comido junto a ellos, pero ahora que estaban todos juntos y que ella había pasado de ser la secretaria que quería echarse a su pareja, la escena le daba mucha más tranquilidad.

- **porque ella nos pertenece y por tanto pertenece a nuestra familia **– su bestia le habló roncamente, feliz por la realización de él.

- sigue siendo un error. –

- **no deberías decir eso. Recuerda que yo no me equivoco **– y diciendo esto último se volvió a callar.

Cuando la cena acabó, se dirigieron nuevamente a la sala para seguir platicando. Con bastante frecuencia vieron a Sango tomando notas de algunos detalles que solo para Kagome y Sesshomaru pasaron desapercibidos, pues incluso el despistado de InuYasha había notado lo bien que encajaban juntos. Debía admitir que su ira inicial había sido bajada a casi inexistente después de verles de esa manera.

- Bueno, creo que por hoy nos retiraremos. Pasaremos por aquí en cuatro días para ver si aparece alguna marca en Sesshomaru.

- Creo que nos veremos antes – dijo Sango – después de todo están invitados a la ceremonia de anuncio donde tomaremos formalmente los cargos de nuestros predecesores.

- es correcto, lo había olvidado, querida Sango. Además de bella eres inteligente. Dime, ¿cuándo tendremos hijos?

El golpe no se hizo esperar.

- habías estado comportándote tan bien – dijo Kagome tomándose la frente con pesadez.

- me debes dinero, rey de hielo – dijo InuYasha y automáticamente Sesshomaru le tendió un billete de cinco. – sabía que antes de irse diría una de sus líneas.

- Antes de irse – dijo Sesshomaru mirando a los miembros del consejo – quisiera saber si aplicamos al ritual de separación – su padre e Izayoi lo miraron casi escandalizados mientras que su hermano se enfocó en Kagome quien rápidamente se tensó. – la marca que le he puesto ha sido por error, un desliz.

- pues – Miroku titubeó un poco – bajo esa circunstancia sí aplica, pero debo remarcar que es algo sumamente doloroso a nivel físico y mental…

- y demora un mes en realizarse la poción que los alejará definitivamente. Muy pocas parejas en la historia han decidido separarse y el dolor ha sido demasiado. Incluso después de décadas de separación el dolor es perenne.

- nada que no podamos aguantar, ¿verdad Kagome? – la voz fría de Sesshomaru los impactó, sobretodo después de cómo había actuado durante todo el día. Su bestia gruñó y gimió dentro de sí, pero la ignoró.

- exacto – dijo ella en un tono igual de gélido que el de él. – fue un desliz.

- llevaremos la petición ante los demás y les informaremos mañana. –

- gracias – dijo Sesshomaru y dando una vuelta se perdió en el pasillo.

Kagome por su parte se encogió de hombros y pasó a subir las escaleras.

- démosle tiempo. Quizá cambien de opinión cuando vean lo que nosotros hemos visto. – Izayoi los abrazó con dulzura en el umbral de la puerta mientras los tranquilizaba con una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

- espero que sea así, tía…- dijo Sango en tono preocupado.

- será así. –

/

Kagome había pasado gran parte de los últimos dos días en casa de los Taisho leyendo el pergamino que Miroku y Sango les habían dejado. La historia de Reiko y Tetsuya era interesante. Estaba narrada en tercera persona, como si alguien que los conocía contara la historia y a la vez supiera absolutamente todo. Cada cierta cantidad de párrafos había citas que uno o el otro dijeron dándole un toque personal a la bella historia.

Suspiró triste al darse cuenta que ella probablemente jamás tendría algo así. A pesar de que en el trabajo Sesshomaru y ella habían estado actuando como siempre, en casa el tipo la confundía. Le tomaba la mano y la abrazaba suavemente y luego se alejaba de ella sin más, espantado. Por más que ella se repetía una y otra vez que solo era su instinto de youkai, una pequeña parte de ella mantenía esperanzas de que en serio la quería.

Esa tarde en particular, el youkai la había estado viendo bailar en la terraza a solas y cual depredador se había lanzado sobre ella, haciéndole el amor. Por kami, aún podía recordar sus caricias suaves y delicadas sobre su piel. Sus besos húmedos sobre cada parte de su cuerpo y la manera tan apasionada en la que la había penetrado.

Al finalizar, la había abrazado y dado un beso en la frente y así como vino se fue. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a verlo en la sala, la ignoró sin tregua , incluso cuando le preguntó inocentemente qué veía en la televisión, su tono había sonado mordaz, lastimando sus frágiles sentimientos.

Sabía que gran parte de la culpa era de ella por dejarse llevar tan fácilmente, pero le resultaba difícil decirle que no, cuando la besaba de esa manera tan…perfecta. Suspiró una vez más y dejó el pergamino a un lado. Se estiro perezosamente y con una sonrisa triste empezó a caminar por el amplio jardín.

- **está triste y es tu culpa**. –

- si no la hubieras marcado, estaría feliz –

- **deseando estar con nosotros. Eres un idiota. Casi tan idiota como InuYasha. Yo no quiero separarnos de ella y más vale que tú te des cuenta antes de que sea tarde**. –

- no me compares con ese hibrido. - el tono aburrido de Sesshomaru hizo a su bestia rugir enojada, pero no dijo más.

- hijo – la voz de su padre lo sacó de su discusión - mañana es la gala donde Sango y Miroku tomaran oficialmente el puesto de sus padres en el consejo.

- lo sé. Supongo que quieres que Kagome y yo vayamos –

- depende de ustedes. Si van todos sabrán que son pareja. Igual…Hojo, el amigo de InuYasha y Kagome está interesado en llevarla – Sesshomaru gruñó – ¿cuál es el problema? De igual forma deseas separarte, así que aunque se te sea difícil deberías dejarla ir desde ya, ¿no?

Inu no Taisho se fue con una sonrisa triunfante dejando a su hijo solo y pensativo. Al final del pasillo Izayoi lo miraba con una sonrisa. El youkai sonrió a su esposa y le abrazó con cariño.

- tendremos nietos corriendo por aquí, Izayoi. Hermosos hanyous –

- espero, amor – parecía preocupada – Kagome no se ve feliz.

- Sesshomaru no está escuchando a su bestia, pero lo hará. –

- ¿cómo lo sabes? –

- porque yo traté de pelear con la mía, pero ella siempre tuvo razón. Tú eras la indicada. Me tardó notar que tenía razón. Pero lo hice.-

/

Sesshomaru siguió mirando a Kagome quien daba vueltas en el jardín. Un aura azul flotaba alrededor de ella y su ardor en el cuello se apaciguó bastante. De repente notó como las hojas se hacían más verdes, las flores se abrían más, los pequeños animales dejaban de moverse y como el alma de ella cantaba sin voz. Sus ojos siguieron cada paso que ella dio notó como aún con ojos cerrados se desplazaba por el lugar sin tropezarse. La canción tranquilizó a su bestia quien se limitó a ronronear al compás de ella y no pudo negar que por primera vez en muchos años se sintió feliz.

Su teléfono vibró y notó que tenía un mensaje de texto de Miroku.

"Hemos aprobado el ritual de separación. Si me confirmas, siendo tú el alfa de la relación, se iniciaran los preparativos."

Sesshomaru miró a Kagome una vez más, sintiéndola cantar y por alguna razón supo que quizá inconscientemente ella cantaba para él. Que la presencia de ella intentaba calmar no solo a su bestia, sino a él mismo y la idea de no tenerla en ese jardín, no le agradó

Y por alguna otra razón…no supo porqué, contestó a Miroku.

"No. No lo hagan".

**AJA, un Sesshomaru no quiere separarse de nuestra miko, eh! bueno préparanse para el siguiente cap.**

**De nuevo, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!**


	5. Chapter 5

Una vez relajada, Kagome decidió entrar a la casa y darse un baño. Agradeció que no se encontró con nadie en el camino al cuarto de Sesshomaru porque no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie. Al entrar en la habitación, se encontró a su pareja acostado en la cama, mirando al techo. La miró unos intantes y luego continuó mirando al techo como si nada y el corazón de Kagome dolió un poco.

- han denegado nuestra solicitud – la voz de Sesshomaru sonaba distante.

- ¿Por qué? –

- no lo sé. Supongo que es una especie de represalia por el desliz. Parecido a lo que le hacen a los humanos cuando se casan por una borrachera, supongo. –

- entiendo…- dijo Kagome suspirando. Supuso que algo así podría pasar y estaba lista para esa deducción – bueno, si tendremos que estar así, quizá debamos hablar al respecto.- se sentó en la cama y lo miró. – no me molesta estar aquí, pero estaba acostumbrada a vivir sola. Hacer las cosas por mi misma. Por más relajante que sea tener sirvientes, no me gusta. Extraño mi cama, extraño mis cosas.

- podemos traerlas aquí. Hay suficiente espacio. Aunque dudo que tu cama sea más cómoda que la de este Sesshomaru. –

- lo es. – la azabache frunció el ceño molesta por el tono de superioridad de él. – además, extraño a mi gato.

- hn – siguió mirando al techo –

-¡no me digas "hn"! – dijo Kagome molesta dándole un golpecito en el brazo – tenemos dos opciones dado a que somos totalmente dependientes del otro por ahora. O pasamos unos días en mi casa, y nos adaptamos al otro, ¡incluyendo a mi gato! O me iré así tenga que soportar el ardor yo también-

- Este Sesshomaru no necesita a nadie –

- ¿ah no? – la mujer se levantó de la cama y tomó su cartera – Esta Kagome, tampoco – y dando un portazo, salió de la hbaitación.

- **se ve adorable molesta** – la bestia sonaba complacida.

- lo es – concedió Sesshomaru y continuó mirando al techo mientras el dolor de su cuello seguía latente, preguntándose porque había mentido.

- **si sigue molesta, la buscamos **–

- de acuerdo. –

/7

Kagome manejó el carro de InuYasha a toda velocidad hasta llegar al mirador. Allí se estacionó y bajó del carro lanzando un grito al mar y el hermoso atardecer. ¡Que frustración! No solo estaba atada a Sesshomaru para siempre, sin amor, si no que el idiota era sumamente difícil. Pateó una roca fuertemente y volvió a gritar exasperada.

Estaba molesta consigo misma porque parte de ella estaba feliz de que hubiesen negado su solicitud. Ella quería estar con él más tiempo, quizá así podría florecer el amor.

"_Pero sería uno forzado…el realmente no me quiere…para él quizá fue sexo siempre. "_

Que inmerecido era todo eso. Algún Kami la debía odiar con potencia para hacerle pasar por esto nuevamente. Aunque al menos esta vez, podría soportarlo. No como aquel año junto a Kouga donde todo había sido extremadamente doloroso.

Lanzando un último grito, se metió al carro y esta vez manejo lentamente por la calle. No había luces de postes por tanto dependía en totalidad de las luces del carro para ver el camino a casa de su nueva familia.

Bajando una de las lomitas fue que notó unos tipos golpeando algo. Entrecerró un poco los ojos para poder ver a que golpeaban y vio una pequeña cola. Frunció el ceño realmente molesta y frenó el carro para bajar rápidamente.

- ¿Qué creen que hacen? – miró a los tipos. Ambos demonios. Miradas rojas y aura bastante fuerte, pero incomparable a la de otros demonios. Vestían de negro y ambos tenía la marca de un rayo en su frente. Lucían similares y a la vez diferentes pues mientras uno era calvo, el otro tenía una cabellera abundante recogida en una trenza. A sus pies un pequeño cuerpo de un ¿zorrito? De lejos le había parecido un animal, pero ahora podía ver que era un pequeño demonio zorro.

El pequeño sangraba por la nariz y conservaba golpes a lo largo del rostro. Respiraba con mucha dificultad lo cual significaba que probablemente llevaba una o dos costillas rotas. La mirada del pequeño le llegó a lo más a profundo de su corazón. No tenía brillo de vida y parecía que deseaba morir, pero a la vez parecía aliviado de que ella hubiera llegado.

- Piérdete, zorra – dijo el calvo mirándola con rabia. – este idiota debe morir.

- o quizás estás muy sola y prefieres pasarte el rato con nosotros – el de la trenza acortó la distancia rápidamente y la agarró por la cintura.

Kagome simplemente le miró con asco y luego cambió su mirada hacia el calvo que volvió a patear al pequeño contra el asfalto.

- tú, calvito. Tienes tres segundos para dejarlo en paz. –

- cuida tus palabras, perra – el que la sostenía la empujó contra el carro, golpeándole la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta.

Entonces, la paciencia de Kagome llegó a un límite y alzando su mano lanzó una bola de energía espiritual al calvo quien salió despedido por los aires. El de la trenza, entonces la miró sorprendido pues en ningún momento sintió la energía espiritual de ella antes.

- eres una sacerdotisa. – dijo poniéndose en posición de pelea. – veamos quién es más rápido. – el demonio se lanzó contra Kagome y empezó a propiciar golpes, los cuales ella esquivo al principio. Cuando iba lanzar un rayo de energía contra el youkai notó que el calvo se había levantado y se disponía a aplastar al pequeño zorro quien se trataba de arrastrar hasta ella.

Su distracción le hizó ganar un golpe en el estómago que le sacó el aire y la dejó momentáneamente rígida. El demonio sonrió extrañamente divertido con su dolor y dando un giro en el aire cayó frente a ella.

A lo lejos un aullido se escuchó. Era un aullido amenazador, lleno de furia que hizo estremecer a los demonios, haciéndoles quitar la vista de sus victimas.

Kagome entonces hizo algo que jamás pensó que tendría que hacer. Concentró su fuerza en ambas manos, haciendo una bola de energía pura de color azul con matices blanco dándole un aire tornasol a la misma. El demonio de la trenza sintió el picor en su piel y se volteó a tiempo para esquivar la energía.

Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. La bola logró alcanzar parte de su torso y piernas, purificándolo al instante. En segundos, la presencia del demonio fue totalmente extinguida de la faz de la tierra.

Kagome respiró entrecortadamente, casi sin creer que había tenido el valor de hacerlo. Miró al otro y este al sentir su mirada encima salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta. Ella entonces caminó suavemente hacia el pequeño y arrodillándose lo tomó en brazos. Fue entonces cuando escuchó un grito y vio al demonio que había salido corriendo.

Ante él, un enorme perro blanco de ojos rojos con pelaje abundante y una cola enorme lo miraba. El canino goteaba algo que parecía baba y que al caer al piso carcomía la tierra, lo cual le dio a entender que era ácido lo que salía de su boca.

La bestia se lanzó contra el demonio quien bajo estado de shock no se había movido. Se movió rápidamente pero tanto ella - y estaba segura que el demonio en cuestión- lo vieron moverse en cámara lenta. Su majestuosidad los había dejado sin habla y ella realmente agradecía no ser el demonio clavo. El perro acercó su hocico de una mordida lo partió en dos, escupiendo los pedazos en lados diferentes. Kagome bajó la vista, no quería ver como el can desmembraba al demonio pero los gritos del mismo le dieron a entender qué estaba sucediendo.

El perro lanzó un aullido a la luna mientras el viento corría suavemente y Kagome sintió la presencia de Sesshomaru a su lado. Miró hacía arriba y vio como el canino la miraba agitado. Poco a poco se fue transformando a una forma humana, dejando ver su pareja: su mirada clavada en ella, su hermoso cabello blanco flotando tras él, siempre perfecto aún después de su transformación. Habló con la voz más gélida que había escuchado mientras sus ojos titilaban entre rojo y dorado.

- Es**tás** la**stim**ada. - se agachó y miró al pequeño quien yacía inconsciente en sus brazos. – **médico.**

- Sesshomaru…el niño…-

- **médico. Ahora**. – el taiyoukai la tomó en brazos y en una bola de energía violeta la llevó a su hogar, donde su padre gruñó al oler la sangre de ella. Sesshomaru dio otro gruñido y su pare asintió.

- llamaré.-


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas gente! hey mil millones de gracias por su apoyo! el cap pasado no agradecí, pero estaba medio dormida cuando subí eso xD por eso quedó más corto de lo que quería, pero la recompensa es este q está lleno de cosas interesantes y UN LEMON!**

**Sus RR, follows y favorites de verdad que me ayudan a seguir la historia! digo, desde un principio hice la historia para mi, pero se siente muy bien saber que les gusta y la están disfrutando como yo!**

**yaaaay! muahs!**

**Sin más, el cap 6**

**Capítulo 6**  
**_"Adopción"_**

- No, no es necesario – Kagome se intentó mover en los brazos de Sesshomaru, pero este le gruñó – ¡No te atrevas a gruñirme! A penas y estoy lastimada.

- No **me** **mie**ntas –

- ¿Olvidas que soy una sacerdotisa? – un pequeño as de luz salió de sus brazos, haciendo que Sesshomaru aflojara su agarre, pero aún con quemaduras no la soltó. – Sessh, por favor…el niño me necesita más…-

El taiyoukai mantuvo la mirada de su mujer, de su miko unos instantes que parecieron eternos para los que presenciaban la escena. Podía sentir la preocupación por el niño, así como él estaba seguro que ella podía sentir la de él. Respiró profundamente, concentrándose en el olor de ella. No había sangre fluyendo de ella, la que había ya estaba seca, por tanto la herida que quizá ella tenía, no era tan grave. Él sabía muy bien que ella era más fuerte de lo que la mayoría de los humanos era. Calmándose, la soltó, pero se mantuvo cerca de ella.

Kagome le sonrió y le dio un beso corto en los labios. Se arrodilló, colocando al pequeño quien respiraba con dificultad en el piso. Mordió su labio, asustada. Jamás había curado a un demonio con sus poderes espirituales, era riesgoso porque podría terminar por purificarlo, pero necesitaba controlarse, sino el pequeño moriría y simplemente no podía dejar que eso sucediera.

- Kagome, ¿estás segura? - preguntó Inu no Taisho desde una distancia de aproximadamente dos metros, pues Sesshomaru aún estaba demasiado molesto para dejar que alguien más se acercara. – podrías terminar purificándolo…

- Nunca lo he hecho…-dijo insegura – pero mi instinto me dice que debo y puedo…si no lo hago, morirá.- Sin mirar nuevamente a su suegro, colocó sus manos por encima del cuerpo del niño. Era realmente adorable. Su cabello naranja, su piel blanca, las pequeñas pecas casi imperceptibles, los colmillitos, y sus ojos verdes… en este momento casi sin luz de vida. Tenía que curarlo. Se concentró en la energía del pequeño. Su aura era de un matiz violeta, característica de los demonios. Estaba llena de agujeros, pues sentía como su youki se cortaba, no era constante como el de Sesshomaru quien sabía estaba al lado de ella, además, la energía era bastante pequeña, y podía sentir como se volvía cada vez menos constante y de menor tamaño.

Dejó fluir su energía hacia ese youki. Primero la rodeo, calmándola, dejando claro que no era un peligro. Una vez que sintió el youki aceptar su reiki, empezó a curar donde la sentía menos constante. Le tomó toda su concentración poder hacerlo sin purificarla, su instinto más básico era eliminarlo, pero ella no lo haría. Ese pequeño iba a vivir así le costara toda su energía.

Sesshomaru la miraba con preocupación. Podía ver que le estaba costando mucho hacer eso y también sabía que estaba lastimada. Debió haber descuartizado más al idiota que osó hacerle algo. Se acercó un poco, escuchando un suspiro ahogado de su madrastra pues Kagome brillaba con energía pura, pero asumió que si no le hacía daño al pequeño, a él tampoco le haría nada. Se acercó a su cuello, donde estaba la luna, su luna, y empezó a lamerla.

Kagome sintió que su fuerza aumentaba y agradeció mentalmente a su taiyoukai que estuviese allí. Con un último impulso de energía, terminó de curar el aura del pequeño y abrió los ojos para ver como las heridas del zorrito se empezaban a cerrar. Normalmente los youkai podían curarse solos con tiempo, pero sabía que el zorrito siendo tan joven, y soportando tantos golpes de youkais mayores y con mucho más youki que él, estaría condenado a morir. Las auras funcionaban de esa manera. Así fuesen heridas físicas, las auras peleaban también. Y al momento que una fuese lastimada, la otra tomaría ventaja. Era natural, instintivo.

Aún así, el pequeño era fuerte, porque le tomó a dos _demonios_ llevarlo a ese estado.

La sacerdotisa miró a Sesshomaru y se recostó de él, aliviada.

- gracias por entender…- le tomó la mano con cariño – y por ayudar – plantó un beso en su quijada y sonrió al ver al pequeño respirar normalmente.

- **Es **tu tu**rno** – demandó con voz que no daba lugar a peros.

Kagome cerró sus ojos nuevamente y se separó de él. Tomando aire, usó su energía para curar el golpe de su cabeza y la costilla rota, producto del golpe que había recibido del demonio de la trenza. Sintió algo de dolor al arreglar su costilla, pero un gran alivio al poder respirar sin dolor.

- listo..- miró al pequeño una vez más – es muy lindo…espero que cuando despierte no se asuste…- dirigió sus ojos a Sesshomaru – no dejes que se vaya…- y con eso cayó dormida en los brazos de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru se levantó con su mujer en su brazo izquierdo y con su mano derecha tomó al niño por la ropa y lo colocó con cuidado encima de ella. Lo olfateó un poco y lo lamió en la cara como había hecho con Kagome hacía unos instantes. Sin decir nada a su padre y madrastra, subió las escaleras y caminó con su usual pasó firme hacia su habitación.

- Viste eso, ¿verdad? No lo imaginé. – Izayoi negó con la cabeza a su esposo y sonrió – él acaba de colocar al pequeño encima de ella.-

- y lo olfateó y lamió – confirmó Izayoi. – esto cada vez me gusta más, amor.

- ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? – dijo InuYasha llegando a la casa – escuché el aullido de Sesshomaru, y cuando me acerco, huelo sangre de Kagome y de otro demonio. Y MI CARRO NO ESTÁ. Me fui a correr DOS HORAS, maldita sea.

- ¡INUYASHA! – las orejitas del hanyou se pusieron planas en su cabeza al escuchar la voz de su madre subir un par de decibeles. – No maldigas en mi presencia –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome divagaba en sus sueños. El campo era verde y frondoso, como jamás había visto en su vida. La brisa soplaba y el olor a sangre y metal llegó a su nariz, lastimando su olfato. Sintió como su cuerpo la llevaba rápidamente – más rápido de lo que alguna vez en su vida había corrido – hasta una montaña y al mirar al valle, vio un campo de batalla.

Demonios y humanos peleando hombro a hombro con una serie de criaturas que ella jamás había visto en vivo, solo en su imaginación al leer libros de terror. Seres amorfos, hechos no de carne, pero de sustancias. Ácido, lava, gas, sangre… no tenían rasgos definidos: donde deberían estar las caras, sino indefinidos a lo largo del cuerpo. Se movían rápidamente, unos partiendo sin piedad a demonios y humanos por igual, otros más lentos, simplemente consumían sin parar toda vida alrededor de ellos. Y el fétido olor a muerte rondaba el aire, haciéndola aguantar la respiración un poco.

Era como ver un cuento de Lovecraft volverse realidad.

La luz de las sacerdotisas en el frente izquierdo había empezado a lastimar a las criaturas que parecían no tener debilidad, pero era obvio que sus poderes solos no eran suficientes. Un aullido llamó su atención y vio un enorme can blanco, de tamaño colosal aterrizar sobre una criatura hecha de sangre. Su pelaje se veía suave y frondoso y portaba la luna del clan en la frente. Sentía algo de preocupación al ver al can allí, sabía que no era tan fuerte y le preocupaba que le hicieran daño. Sentía afecto por ese can. Observó como de una mordida separó a la criatura en dos y las sacerdotisas apuntaron sus rayos a los pedazos que empezaban a esparcirse, purificándolos. Kagome vio como el can la miró entonces, y ella respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y notó como su cuerpo cambiaba, como sus manos se convertían en patas blancas y como una cantidad inigualable de youki la rodeaba. Jamás había sentido tanto poder demoniaco en su vida, jamás se había sentido tan poderosa como en ese momento.

Entonces, una criatura hecha de ácido atravesó al can que tenía enfrente en el pecho. Un llanto lastimero por parte del mismo se escuchó y un aullido de ira y dolor se escuchó en el frente derecho del campo de batalla. En instantes, otro can, de un tamaño aún más grande, lanzó de un empujón a la criatura, quemando su hocico en el acto. El can que estaba en el piso miró al otro quien lo lamió suavemente y en una brisa se convirtió en su forma humanoide.

Una mujer de piel de porcelana yacía en el piso, con sangre flotando como río fuera de su pecho. Sus ojos, escasos de vida miraban al cielo gris. Movió sus labios, diciendo algo que Kagome no alcanzó a escuchar bien y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Un aullido lastimero por parte del can más grande se escuchó y como si el cielo se lamentara también por la muerte de la mujer, empezó a llover. En ese momento, Kagome lanzó un aullido doloroso y raspante al cielo. Su madre había muerto frente a sus ojos.

- Miko, despierta – sintió la voz de Sesshomaru llamarla de esa manera tan irritante y abrió los ojos, respirando entrecortadamente, recordando la sensación de poder fluir por su cuerpo y sorprendiéndose que su piel conservara un leve brillo que solo aparecía cuando su poder espiritual estaba fluyendo de ella libremente.

- ¿qué…qué sucede? – recuperó su aliento y miró a Sesshomaru esperando una respuesta.

- tu poder estaba empezando a dar sensación de calor. Podrías lastimar al niño – dijo señalando con su cabeza al pequeño zorrito q la miraba sentado sobre su panza.

- lo…lo siento..es que…fue un sueño… - miró a Sesshomaru y frunció el ceño levemente pero la acción no pasó desapercibida por él quien se limitó a lazar una ceja – después hablamos de ello…- volteó su atención al pequeño – hola…estás bien… - le acarició la cabeza con dulzura.

- gra..gracias…- el pequeño se sonrojó – salvaste mi vida…-

- no hay de que… - Kagome sonrió alegremente – ¿cómo te llamas?

- Shippo…- su colita se movió en el aire – sólo quería agradecerte…-

El niño hizo ademán para irse pero fue detenido por la mano de ella.

- Espera. ¿Necesitas ayuda para encontrar a tus padres? Además, ¿Por qué te golpeaban? –

- Mis…padres murieron hace un año…y me golpeaban porque…les robé su comida…pero tenía muchísima hambre…- la voz del niño se había quebrado al momento de pronunciar la primera oración y para cuando terminó de decir las palabras, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

- hey, hey, no llores, pequeño…- dijo Kagome tomándolo en sus brazos y acariciando su cabeza con cuidado – Robar no está bien bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero lo que te hicieron tampoco está bien…- Se empezó a mecer lentamente con el pequeño aún en brazos – Shhh-

- **Es buena con los niños. Con Rin también lo fue aquella vez. **–

- sí –

**- será una buena madre para nuestros cachorros**-

- no habrá cachorros –

- **Tonto. Ya aceptaste a este como cachorro. Así como ella lo aceptó incluso antes de saber esto** –

Sesshomaru no respondió a su bestia porque sabía que tenía razón. El simplemente había obviado y evitado pensar en sus actos, pero al momento que la escuchó pedirle que dejara curar al zorrito, supo que ella se lo quedaría y supo que él accedería.

- **Rin estará feliz con alguien para jugar** – su bestia sonaba muy complacida con esto y a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

- Si quieres, y si mi pareja lo permite, te puedes quedar aquí…- Kagome miró a Sesshomaru con ojos grandes, rogándole con la mirada.

- hn – por primera vez en toda la noche la soltó y se levantó de la cama – vamos a comer – se dirigió a la puerta y al ver que ella no le seguía se volteó lo suficiente – ahora –

Kagome parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió de par en par. Sesshomaru estaba de acuerdo. Se levantó aún con Shippo en brazos el cual se colocó en su hombro, algo temeroso del poderoso youkai.

- gracias…- dijo Kagome besando a Sesshomaru en la mejilla y tomando su mano con cariño. – Mi nombre es Kagome, por cierto – dijo dirigiéndose a Shippo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Kagome, ¡qué bien que estés despierta! – Inu no Taisho la miró sonriente – llevas doce horas dormida.

El corazón de Kagome latió dolorosamente al recordar el aullido lastimero del perro en su sueño.

- hehe, sí…debería volver a entrenar con Miroku. – Sesshomaru gruñó – tranquilo, él jamás se ha atrevido a tocar mi trasero desde hace un par de años…-

- Haber pequeño – dijo Izayoi tomándolo entre sus brazos y sonriéndole al kitsune quien tímido la veía con las mejillas sonrosadas. – ¿cómo te llamas? –

- Shippo… -

- ¿Tienes hambre verdad? – lo llevó a la cocina y siguió hablándole cosas que Kagome no llegó a escuchar.

El padre de Sesshomaru se acercó a ambos con cautela – Sesshomaru seguía sobreprotector con Kagome – y con un movimiento de cabeza los hizo seguirlo por el pasillo. Sesshomaru en seguida entendió que quería hablarles del pequeño. Desde siempre su padre había acostumbrado a discutir asuntos serios en el estudio de la casa. Era aprueba de sonidos (al igual que los cuartos individuales) de modo que nadie de afuera podría escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que se hablara allí.

- el niño es huérfano. –dijo mirando a su hijo y a Kagome. – oficialmente debemos entregarlo a un orfanato. Sería registrado en el sistema nacional para adopción. Pero…- miró a Kagome.

- no quiero dejarlo en un orfanato…-

- bueno, no les dejaran adoptarlo a ambos cuando se van a separar…-

- pero no lo haremos… - dijo Kagome frunciendo el ceño – no nos dieron la autorización. – esta vez se giró viendo a Sesshomaru – por favor Sesshomaru…. No quiero que pase por un orfanato. No lo trataran bien…-

- hn – miró a la ventana – pensé que querías irte a tu casa, miko.-

- prometo quedarme aquí… ¡me mudaré por completo! –

-¿qué hay del felino? –

- Estoy segura que lo amarás…además molestará a InuYasha….por favor, Sesshomaru….-

- Por mi no hay problema – dijo Inu no Taisho – quién sabe cuando me den nietos de todas formas. – Sesshomaru lo miró mal unos segundos pero pasó su vista a Kagome.

- Rin es mi protegida. Al estar unidos, pasa a ser tuya.-

- No la quiero de protegida – ambos taiyoukais se tensaron ante la oración – Se sentirá mal si Shippo es nuestro hijo y ella no. Estoy dispuesta a adoptarla también. –

**- ¿Cómo no ves que ella es la indicada?** – su bestia ronroneó.

Sesshomaru la observó unos instantes. Rin adoraba a Kagome con locura, se había quedado en casa de la miko varias veces y regresaba con historias que si bien no le parecían asombrosas como a ella, la hacía feliz. Y la miko, su miko, tenía razón. Si Rin se enteraba que el pequeño zorro era su hijo se sentiría mal. No entendía como Kagome había hecho click con el niño tan rápidamente pero él había vivido suficiente tiempo para entender que las cosas no pasaban aleatoriamente. Aún cuando cada uno hacía su destino, algunas cosas estaban escritas.

- está bien – dijo Sesshomaru – los adoptaremos a ambos. –

Kagome sonrió y se tiró sobre él, guindándose de su cuello. Esos arrebatos de niña que sólo tenía con sus amigos le parecían adorables de lejos. Ahora que lo experimentaba de primera mano se le hacían sensuales. Sintió como su miembro comenzó a endurecer y en instantes se inclinó para besarla.

Ella le respondió de inmediato. Los besos de Sesshomaru eran adictivos.

- hum….creo que…los dejaré solos…. – Inu no Taisho salió rápidamente de la habitación bastante sonrosado e incomodo.

En instantes, Sesshomaru la sentó en el escritorio y siguió besando con deseo sus labios, luego su cuello y finalmente sus senos. Esta vez cuido de no romper la camisa que le había puesto. Cuando la sintió colocar sus piernas alrededor de él, atrayendo su cintura a ella, no pudo evitar gruñir bajo. La mujer sabía hacerlo perder el control.

- Tiene que ser rápido – dijo entrecortadamente ella deshaciéndose del molesto nudo del pantalón de él. – nos esperan para comer….- le sujetó el miembro con las manos y empezó a masajearlo suavemente entre sus manos, utilizando tanto la palma como sus dedos.

En un impulso poco característico de ella, lo introdujo a su boca, ganándose un quejido de placer de Sesshomaru. Succionó suavemente mientras se ayudaba con la mano. Rápidamente pasó de succionar a mordisquear suavemente la punta y sin previo aviso volvió a besar a Sesshomaru quien sin aguantar, la penetró de un empujón.

- miko… -

- huh? Rápido – el no pudo más que complacerla y se sorprendió al sentir la sensación de cosquilleo. Pronto la impregnaría. – ¡más, casi llego! – la voz ronca de ella en su oído acompañado de los rasguños que no solo dejaban un ardor por sus uñas, sino porque pequeñas olitas de reiki se salían de ella sin querer y lo quemaban.

Dolor placentero.

Se movió más rápido dentro de ella, sintiendo como lo apretaba cada vez más y nuevamente, la sintió gritar de placer mientras ambos llegaban al clímax.

La gloria y el cielo se habían juntado para ese momento de puro placer y redención.

- Miko – dijo con estoica voz.

- ¿si?-

- serás la muerte de este Sesshomaru. –

Ella rió suavemente en su oído y le besó la mejilla.

Y se quedaron abrazados, disfrutando del calor del otro.

-...-

**Oh sí! ambos serán adoptados. decidí hacer la relación de shippo y kag así rapida como un click. por q? porq en el anime es así. y come on. la mujer tiene un sweet spot por kids y sesshomaru también, aunque no sea tan obvio al respecto. **

**y...entendieron el sueño de Kagome? kind of sad. igual se explicará más adelante.**

**y...rawr, nada como un gracias con caricias y besos? hahaha**

**espero q les haya gustado el cap! se cuidan y nos leemos en el cap 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaaa**

**disculpen la tardanza...he estado bastante ocupada ultimamente y para maldita sea variar, mi laptop anda dándome problemas. y el cargador esta literalmente roto... se me borró el cap varias veces :( pero bueno, lo reescribí, decidí dejar algunas cosas para después y creo que esta parte es cute e interesante. **

**Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, en serio, me dan muchos ánimos de seguir! y No se preocupen, aunque me demore, seguiré actualizando.**

**Capítulo 7**

_**"Confesión"**_

Kagome tenía mucha suerte de que su esposo – por así decirlo – era millonario. No tanto por las facilidades y comodidades que venían con eso, sino por los contactos. Ella, a lo largo de su vida había aprendido a pelear por sus cosas y se había hecho de muchos a lo largo de su carrera, sin mencionar que la estancia en la compañía Wolf la había ayudado mucho con eso.

Pero era simplemente incomparable el peso que tenía el apellido Taisho. Al día siguiente de que ella y Shippo despertaran, empezó a hacer llamadas para los papeles de adopción de los niños pero sin muchos resultados. Se había empezado a frustrar muchísimo y sin previo aviso vio como Sesshomaru entraba al estudio y cerraba la puerta tras él. Se acercó a ella, le arrebató el teléfono y con su aterciopelada y firme voz comenzó a hablar.

- Sí, habla Sesshomaru Taisho. Mi esposa o pareja, dependiendo de cómo le quieran llamar, Kagome Higurashi-Taisho está bastante decepcionada de no haber sido atendida y por el contrario, eludida. – guardó unos segundos de silencio, escuchando atentamente lo que le decían al otro lado del teléfono – sí, por supuesto que llevaran nuestros apellidos. Sí. Muchas gracias, estaremos allí en exactamente una hora para firmar los papeles y no, no queremos nada de prensa. Nuestro anuncio será dado mañana. Gracias.

Kagome siempre había admirado la inteligencia de Sesshomaru y la manera en la que hacía que todos hicieran lo que él quería, como quería, cuando quería, sin necesidad de intimidar – aunque a veces su sola presencia lo hacía – el tipo daba una orden aun cuando estaba pidiendo un favor. ¡Era simplemente increíble y natural!

- no es justo…- murmuró decepcionada.

- hn – se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente y sin más salió de la habitación.

Kagome entendía que él era un hombre de pocas palabras y ella se sentía cómoda con eso. El beso había sido más que suficiente para reconfortarla y transmitirle que todo estaría bien. Decidió que lo mejor era irse a preparar para ir a firmar los papeles y se encontró con Inu no Taisho.

-¡ estoy feliz de que los adoptaran, pero aún quiero propios! – Kagome le sonrió con algo de paciencia. No los dejarían en paz hasta verla embarazada. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su suegro y siguió caminando hacía su habitación – ¡recuerda que hoy es la cena del consejo!

Asintió y siguió caminando hasta su cuarto. Sesshomaru había mandado a acomodar muebles nuevos para ella, y había hecho espacio en el guardaropa también. Incluso había puesto una cama en una esquina – la más alejada de su lado de la cama – para su gato, pero la caja de arena estaba rotundamente puesta en el jardín.

Shippo tímidamente se había acercado a ella para ayudarla a guardar sus cosas. Mientras doblaban y buscaban lugar para sus cosas, conversaron largo rato. El niño era muy listo y ágil, le contaba historias de sus padres, al parecer habían sido abogados y fueron asesinados por una banda de mafiosos a los que habían estado tratando de meter a la cárcel. Había tenido que aprender a valerse por sí mismo y terminó robando comida en las calles. Aún con eso, el niño sonreía porque para robar, engañaba con sus trucos mágicos.

- Shippo, está bien practicar tus poderes, pero robar no es bueno – le acarició la cabeza – ya no tendrás que hacerlo más –

- ¿me mandaran a un orfanato?- el pequeño la miró con preocupación.

- no. – la miko se arrodilló y le sonrió con mucha sinceridad – te adoptaremos… ¿te parece eso?

La sonrisa del pequeño sería para Kagome una de las memorias que más atesoraría en su memoria y corazón. No podía explicar con palabras exactas la cara de Shippo, pero la frase "la felicidad echa niño" cruzó por su mente. El zorrito se abalanzó sobre ella y con lagrimitas de felicidad le daba las gracias. No sabía porqué, pero Kami había puesto a ese niño en su camino por una razón, algo en ella se había movido al verlo y desde la primera vez supo que sería suyo.

- solo espero ser una buena madre para ti. – el pequeño se separó de ella y la miró ddirectamente a los ojos. Entrelazó sus pequeñas manos con las de ella y con voz clara le habló.

- lo serás. Cuando estaba siendo golpeado, y viniste a salvarme…podía ver a mi mamá detrás de ti. No sé si fuese porque estaba muriendo…pero, sentí que mi mamá te había enviado y mi mamá jamás se equivocaba en algo…-

Se quedaron con las manos agarradas unos minutos hasta que la voz de InuYasha sonó abajo.

-¡¿ VAN A ADOPTARLOS!? ¡¿MALDITA SEA PORQUE SIEMPRE ME ENTERO DE ÚLTIMO?!-

- Ah sí…tendrás una hermana.- la cara de Shippo se iluminó aún más y la felicidad se desparramó en sus ojos.

- ¡siempre quise una! – empezó a saltar por todos lados haciendo que el gato de Kagome saliese corriendo. – ¡ lo atraparé!

Kagome salió de sus recuerdos cuando Sesshomaru abrió la puerta de su habitación. Ella estaba tan de buen humor que sin darse cuenta se acercó a él y le besó en los labios suavemente. Él la aceptó gustoso y colocando un brazo en su cintura la atrajo un poco más hacía él.

- nos vamos – dijo y ella asintió.

- después debo comprar algo para esta noche. Shippo probablemente necesite algo también-

- hn –

/

Sango miraba su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba desnuda, apreciando cada curva de su cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido tan mujer como en ese momento. Nunca se había considerado fea o hermosa, pero en ese momento que se apreciaba como era, estaba realizando lo hermosa que realmente era.

- cariño, ¿estás nerviosa? – la voz varonil de él la sacó de su inspección personal y se volteó para ver esos ojos violetas que la habían conquistado.

- sí, un poco…-

- sabes que nadie podrá negarse. Y tengo el presentimiento que nos apoyaran. –

- yo también. Pero bueno…es imposible no estarlo…- Sango caminó a la cama y se acurrucó en el pecho de él. Enseguida, unos fuertes brazos la rodearon y se sintió en paz y tranquila.

- ¿Qué opinas de todo el asunto de Sesshomaru y Kagome. Hemos hablado de eso objetivamente en el consejo, pero no a manera personal?

- No lo sé, Miroku…Desde que los vi trabajando juntos sentí que debían estar así. Cerca del otro pero al ver de primera mano su comportamiento…es como si…pertenecieran juntos. Son totalmente opuestos en muchas cosas, pero a la vez similares. Como…como..

- el yin y el yan. – Miroku la atrajo mas a él y beso su cuello – es muy interesante su caso. Pero hay algo que me tiene…inquieto.-

- ¿Qué cosa? – alzó el rostro para ver el semblante preocupado de su novio.

- la noche que recibimos la llamada del tío, sentí una presencia. Maligna fuerte y efímera. Nunca en mi vida había sentido miedo, Sango. Hasta ese momento.-

- no lo has vuelto a sentir?-

- no…-

- no nos preocupemos por eso ahora. Sin embargo, avísame si la vuelves a sentir.

- lo haré, cariño…ahora…¿qué tal si seguimos practicando hacer un bebé?

- eres un pervertido.-

- no te quedas atrás.

/

Sesshomaru pensó que ir de compras sería tan odioso como ir de compras con Izayoi. Pero no. Kagome iba directo a comprar, no se media mil vestidos, ni mil zapatos. Ella simplemente entro a una tienda, no le gustó nada. Entro a otra y se enamoró de un vestido en color violeta que se degradaba en blanco. Buscó de su talla y fue a pagarlo.

- ¿No te lo medirás? –

- no. Yo sé que me queda.

- hn –

- vamos por lo de Shippo. –

Y así fue por una hora. Jamás en toda su vida había podido salir de un centro comercial en una hora. La mujer, en serio había comprado su ropa, la del zorrito, algo para Rin cuando volviera. TODO. En una hora.

- ¿estás segura que no necesitas más? – pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella. Había demasiados hombres mirándola y estaba empezando a enojarse.

- Sé que estás marcando territorio, Sesshomaru. –

- instinto – hundió su aliento en la piel de ella, cerca de su marca y sonrió de lado al ver como la piel de ella se erizaba. – hn –

- ya. No es como si yo pudiera hacer algo para evitar que te miren.

Caminaron hasta el carro y allí se quedaron en silencio. Como vivían a las fueras de la ciudad, les tomaba una media hora llegar. La mayor parte del camino fue en silencio, pero en un momento ella, casi sin pensarlo, le tomó la mano que el tenía sobre la palanca. El roce de ella le era placentero y por inercia, entrelazó su mano. Se sentía bien.

Era algo nuevo para él.

A pesar de que muchas cosas las hacía por instinto, otras las hacía porque realmente le gustaba. Disfrutaba verla fruncir el ceño, le parecía adorable; le gustaba verla sonreir, le daba paz; su rostro de placer al hacerle el amor, le enternecía. Ella despertaba sentimientos en él que había olvidado hacía mucho tiempo tener. No entendía bien si era la conexión que compartían ahora, o era algo más...pero empezaba a creer en lo que su bestia le decía.

**- hn. Te tomó bastante**. –

- Sesshomaru…-

El aludido la miró. Era su manera de decirle que continuara.

- la noche que curé a Shippo…cuando caí dormida…soñé algo…era un recuerdo, pero no era un recuerdo mío…era tuyo…-

- continua. – la observó morderse el labio, era algo que la incomodaba un poco.

- yo…estaba en un campo de batalla. Jamás en mi vida había visto una guerra tan palpable. Los cuerpos y el hedor a muerte reinaban el aire y podía sentir a la perfección la mezcla de putrefacción y oxido calar mis fosas nasales. Además, podía escuchar cada gota sangre caer, al igual que cada choque de espadas. Las..criaturas..eran horribles. Eran humanoides, pero a la vez eran una gran masa de materia asquerosa…sangre…ácido… - paró unos momentos para poner los recuerdos del sueño en orden y para tragar saliva – entonces, vi un gran canino. Tenía una luna, era… bueno, era hermoso. Ayudó a unas sacerdotisas eliminar una de las criaturas…y me miró directo a los ojos…me asintió y pues me convertí…bueno, tú te transformaste a tu forma bestia..y entonces…a ella la atacaron…supe que era una ella y no un él, no sé cómo…luego escuche a otro can lanzar el aullido más…lastimero…- Sesshomaru podía escuchar su corazón latir más rápido al igual que el olor a sal de sus lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos. – como si le hubieran arrancado parte de sí… fue desgarrador…yo me llené de ira, impotencia…y …-

- tristeza – concluyó él.

Kagome no había notado que Sesshomaru se había desviado al mirador donde hacía una noche había encontrado a Shippo. Tampoco había notado las lágrimas que corrían libremente por su rostro y no era que no se sintiera triste, pero el dolor del can más grande la había impactado muchísimo.

- bajemos del carro – ordenó él.

Ella bajó e imitó los movimientos de él: cerrar al puerta, ir hasta la parte de adelante del carro donde lo vio recostarse. Se quedaron allí observando el paisaje y ella, sin aguantar el silencio, pero sin ser capaz de romperlo, le tomó la mano y se abrió paso para abrazarlo.

- el recuerdo que viste fue la Guerra de las Sombras. El can que viste morir, era mi madre. El otro era mi padre. – Se quedó en silencio un minuto más y luego siguió – estoy sorprendido que pudieses sentir todo tan palpable. Me tomó años olvidar el olor…

- Sesshomaru…- Kagome lo abrazó con fuerzas y Sesshomaru agradeció el acto. Cuando su madre murió, enfocó su perdida en la ira y empezó a destrozar enemigos en instantes. Después de eso, tuvo que cuidar a su padre, pues luego de la batalla, la separación se lo estaba llevando.

- la marca de mis padres tenía dos siglos para entonces. Era profunda, y el perderla lo estaba matando. Cuando la guerra acabó, tuve que hacerme cargo de todo, y nunca di pie a emociones durante medio siglo. Padre empeoraba y mejoraba. Los clérigos pensaban que no había muerto por su poder, después de todo_, era_ el taiyoukai más poderoso, pero yo creo que era terquedad pura. El viejo no quería morir y estuvo sufriendo medio siglo por su terquedad – sonrió un poco y siguió con su historia - un día una de las ayudantes de la sacerdotisas se quedó cuidándolo. Le tomó un segundo mirarla para mejorar. A pocos demonios les pasa eso: ver a una hembra y saber que es lo que ustedes humanos llaman alma gemela. Lo demás es historia.

- es la primera vez que te escucho hablar tanto, Sesshomaru – Kagome se puso de puntillas y besó sus labios suavemente. – pero…¿por qué odias a InuYasha? Sé muy bien que quieres muchísimo a Izayoi. No puedes negármelo. Tu manera de expresarte acaba de confirmarme eso.

- Yo no odio al híbrido – dijo abrazándola – simplemente nació en una época donde los hanyous eran mal vistos, y mi deber era enseñarle la rudeza del mundo en casa. Además el exagera todo. Me tomaba la molestia de jugar con él todos los días. –

Kagome rió al imaginarse eso.

- y por supuesto que quiero a Izayoi. Ha sido una madre para mí. Jamás podría reemplazar a mi madre, por supuesto, pero nunca lo intentó. Siempre me mostró amabilidad, respeto y cariño. Sabes muy bien que jamás le faltaría a una persona con un honor comparable al mío.

- ¡ohh, Sessh! – Kagome se colgó de su cuello – quisiera haber grabado esto…- el le frunció el ceño. – vamos, es broma. Se separó de él y volvió a recostarse del carro, al lado de él. Suspiró y esta vez fue ella quien entrelazó sus manos – Gracias por compartir esto. Sé que no es fácil para ti.

- hn – la besó en el cabello, llenándose de su dulce aroma.

- Sesshomaru…- Ella alzó el rostro para ver sus hermosos ojos ámbar. – me gusta estar contigo.

El taiyoukai sintió a su bestia ronronear en placer.

- hn – la acercó más él.

Kagome sabía que esa era su manera de decir "a mi también".

/

**Lo que son los contactos ah! estoy tratando de hacer realismo y ficción. qué tal me va? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! nos vemos en el cap 8 **

**besos a tod s y gracias por seguir mi fic.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas! disculpen la demora. mi laptop oficialmente murió. tuve q adquirir un disco duro externo, pedir ayuda y salvar la información que tenía dentro, incluyendo el fic! y pues bueno, ya esta todo listo...usaré la pc de la casa hasta que compre una laptop nueva. **

**Sin más, les dejo este cap.**

**Capítulo 8**

_**"Baile"**_

Era por fin la gran noche. Izayoi se había levantado de muy buen humor, había ido tocando suavemente la puerta de todos y diciendo que era hora de levantarse. Preparó ella misma el desayuno de todos y al sentarse en la mesa tarareó una hermosa canción.

Kagome la observaba desde su puesto en la mesa, al lado de Sesshomaru, quien se ubicaba al lado derecho de su padre, la cabecilla de la mesa. Al lado izquierdo de Inu no Taisho estaba InuYasha. Al lado de InuYasha estaba Shippo. Sobraba un puesto al lado de Kagome y al otro lado de la mesa, estaba Izayoi.

La mujer era hermosa. Piel blanca, cabello castaño largo, ojos entrecerrados, pero muy expresivos, como los de InuYasha. Su nariz, perfilada, sus labios algo delgados, pero hermosos. Si Kagome no supiera nada de ella diría que tuviese a penas treinta y cinco años. Pero ella sabía mejor, e Izayoi debía haber vivido al menos tres siglos ya.

- Kagome, ¿estás lista? – la aludida parpadeó sin entender bien.

- ¿para qué? –

- para la preparación, por supuesto – Izayoi tenía un brillo especial – ¡nos iremos al spa, nos arreglaremos para esta noche! –

Así que por eso estaba de tan buen humor.

InuYasha sonreía perversamente, Inu no Taisho la miraba pidiendo disculpas con la mirada y Sesshomaru mantenía una mirada neutra, mas su sonrisa, reflejaba algo de burla.

- oh…-

/

Izayoi había reservado el baño en lodo, los masajes, la sesión de acupuntura, peinado y arreglo de uñas. Kagome jamás había hecho cosas tan femeninas en un día. No era que era una especie de tomboy, al contrario, cuidaba de su apariencia, después de todo en su trabajo, tenía que dar una buena impresión, pero jamás tenía tiempo para este tipo de cosas e incluso se le hacía cansón, pero Izayoi estaba haciendo que fuera relajante y divertido.

- siempre quise hacer esto con una hija – dijo su suegra cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente – Después de InuYasha, no pude concebir más hijos. El embarazo fue muy difícil.

Kagome había escuchado de eso a través de InuYasha hacía unos años atrás. Sonrió suavemente y se acercó silenciosa a Izayoi. Le tomó la mano, haciendo que esta abriera los ojos.

- ahora tienes dos. Ya Rin pronto estará en edad para estas cosas y yo también.

La sonrisa respladenciente de Izayoi se grabaría en su rostro por siempre.

/

- ¿Cómo es tu vestido, querida? – el hombre que la miraba a través del espejo le sonreía con un brillo en los ojos no natural. Sabía que el tipo se tomaría muy en serio arreglarla.

- es verde, de tiras, ceñido hasta las caderas, pero luego toma algo de vuelo. –

- te haré un periado recogido entonces…y el maquillaje será hermoso! –

- oh, Kami…-

/

En otro lugar, cerca del monte Fuji, una sombra caminaba. Su velocidad era obviamente la de un demonio, parecía buscar algo. Olfateó varios lugares en busca del peculiar olor a muerte vieja, pero no daba con él. Su memoria no le fallaba, sabía que estaba en algún lugar bastante escondido, pero a la vez visible.

Duró una media hora en capturar el fétido y viejo olor. Era muy, muy sutil, pero estaba allí. Sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con anticipación. Había esperado este momento demasiado. Sentía su boca hacerse agua por los posibles eventos que se desencadenarían.

Abrió arbustos, escavó un poco y allí el olor empezó a hacerse un poco más fuerte. Buscó en su bolsa los elementos para hacer el ritual aprendido hacía siglos, y el libro de hechizos. Suspiró, dejó todo allí y casó un conejo. Lo comió crudo y una vez que se sintió satisfecho, se sentó nuevamente. Expandió su aura hasta un radio de 5 metros, haciendo una barrera. Nadie debía molestarle. Antes de empezar el ritual en sí, leyó las instrucciones una última vez. No cometería ningún error.

/

Sesshomaru estaba inquieto. Sabía que Kagome estaba en el spa con Izayoi a solo unas cuadras pero su bestia no le gustaba estar alejado de ella.

- ya vienen – Inu no Taisho le puso la mano en el hombro a su hijo – puedo oler a Izayoi cerca. A unos 5 kilometros. Si te concentras, podrás oler a Kagome.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos y afinó sus sentidos. Respiró profundamente y allí, a lo lejos, pero acercándose pudo oler a Kagome y a Izayoi. Su bestia se tranquilizó llenándose del olor de ella, y no abrió los ojos hasta que el olor estuvo presente fuera de la casa. Abrió la puerta y vio a su madrastra junto a su mujer y abrió los brazos a tiempo para que esta última se tirara a sus brazos.

Ni siquiera se imutó en apreciar lo suave que era su piel, lo arreglado y perfecto que estaba su cabello ni el hermoso maquillaje natural que tenía. El hundió su nariz en su cuello y se inundó de su aroma. Kagome sonrió en su cuello y aunque pensaba que se debía a su marca, en ese momento estaba feliz de estar con él.

Izayoi le guiñó un ojo a Inu no Taisho quien también la abrazó. Los cuatro pasaron dentro de la casa, los más viejos a la sala, y los más jóvenes a su cuarto.

/

Al caer la noche, Izayoi correteaba al pequeño Shippo para peinar su cabello. El pequeño reía porque lo veía como un juego pero Izayoi ya se estaba cansando. Sesshomaru bajaba las escaleras con un smoking negro. Se había rehusado a usar corbata, por lo que tenía la camisa blanca abierta, mostrando a penas su escultural cuerpo. Su cabello había sido amarrado a una coleta baja que caía por su hombro, dándole ese toque varonil y sensual que sólo él y su familia podía poseer.

Al pisar el último escalón de la escalera, tomó al pequeño del cuello de su camisa. Este se asustó un poco pero había aprendido a relajarse alrededor de Sesshomaru.

- no hagas sudar a Izayoi. – el pequeño asintió y el joven taiyoukai lo depósito con cuidado en las manos de su madrastra.

- gracias – dijo Izayoi feliz y se sorprendió que Shippo se quedara quieto mientras le cepillaba su suave cabello y luego su cola. – pensé que no querías…- dijo.

- ¡pensé que jugábamos! – la inocencia de Shippo le gustó y le dio un corto beso. Cuando terminó de peinarle, miró a sus hijos y a su esposo. Todos tan parecidos, y a la vez tan diferentes en su propia manera.

Mientras Inu no Taisho reflejaba paciencia y sabiduría, Sesshomaru reflejaba un fuego abrazador opacado por su desinterés y hasta frialdad. InuYasha en cambio reflejaba inocencia, juventud y alegría. Había aprendido a leerlos, a soportar sus momentos, a amarlos. Con Inu no Taisho e InuYasha había sido automático. Con Sesshomaru había tomado un poco de tiempo. Era muy joven y había tenido que madurar rápidamente. Pero poco a poco había calado en su ser.

Recordaba muy bien aquella vez que casi muere producto de una enfermedad. Al recuperarse, Sesshomaru se había acercado a ella, y sentado en su cama. Sus vistas se habían encerrado en la otra, y con suavidad ella tomó su mano. El miró el gesto y luego, devolvió la vista a sus ojos.

- estoy bien, Sesshomaru. –

- hn - se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente – quédate bien entonces – había sonado como una orden pero pudo sentir la alegría en sus palabras. Así como había entrado se fue.

- ¿por qué no nos hemos ido? – preguntó Shippo.

- esperamos a Kagome – dijo InuYasha.

- pero si llevo aquí diez minutos! – la miko tenía sus manos en forma de jarrón, obviamente molesta.

Los tres taishos habían estado tan encimados en sus pensamientos que no habían visto a Kagome bajar. Llevaba un vestido verde oscuro matizado de tiras. Era ceñido hasta las caderas y luego daba un vuelo no muy pronunciado. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto, peinado hacia atrás, pero con varios cabellos sueltos en forma de rizos y su maquillaje a juego con el vestido.

- llegaremos tarde, y Sango me matará. Soy su testigo o algo así. – se dio la vuelta y vieron como el vestido tenía la espalda abierta hasta su cintura. Dejaba ver un tatuaje de una flor y una mariposa posada en la misma.

- ¿CUÁNDO TE HICISTE ESE TATUAJE? –

- hace unos meses – dijo Kagome tomando a Shippo entre sus brazos. –

- vamos…- dijo Inu no Taisho.

El camino en el carro fue ameno. InuYasha conducía, Kagome iba en el asiento delantero junto a él, hablaban sobre la ceremonia de hoy y de cómo las personas tomarían la ceremonia y el anuncio. Sesshomaru iba atrás leyendo mensajes del trabajo en su teléfono móvil y sus padres iban atrás encimados en sus pensamientos.

- ¿qué anuncio? – preguntó Inu no Taisho con curiosidad.

- ya verán – dijeron InuYasha y Kagome sonriendo y haciendo que Sesshomaru gruñera un poco. Ella lo miró y le puso la mano en la rodilla para tranquilizarlo.

Shippo había estado todo el tiempo en el hombro de Sesshomaru con los ojos cerrados. El taiyoukai estaba sorprendido del cambio que estaba pasando en él. Antes hubiera matado a cualquiera que osara tocarle, pero con Rin, Kagome y Shippo era diferente. Su bestia se calmaba y se sentía cómoda. Al igual que con Izayoi y su hermano y padre, pero con los tres primeros había sido instantáneo. Sabía que el pequeño estaba a su lado, porque aún crecía y necesitaba sentirse conectado con un youki más fuerte que el suyo para sentirse protegido. Era natural e instintivo.

Sabía que podía haberse conectado con su padre o con InuYasha quien a pesar de ser híbrido, tenía un youki muy fuerte. Pero el pequeño había decidido hacerlo con él , y eso le llenaba por alguna razón de orgullo y cariño. Suspiró. Se estaba volviendo tan sentimental como InuYasha y su padre y lo peor era que ya no le veía tan malo con antes.

Al llegar, fueron recibidos con una miles de fotos. El evento era tan importante como la premiación de autores de novelas o la de artistas. Los camarógrafos se enfocaron como siempre en Izayoi e Inu no Taisho. La mujer aún no se acostumbraba a la atención y elogios especialmente cuando se vestía tan hermosa, con un vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo que le llegaba justo arriba de las rodillas y el cabello recogido en una bella media cola. Se veía angelical al lado de Inu no Taisho.

InuYasha se había encontrado con una amiga de cabellos rojizos y con ella había caminado hacia la residencia donde se estaba celebrando el evento. No posaron para nada, al parecer a ella no le gustaba mucho eso.

Cuando les tocó a Sesshomaru y Kagome, esta se puso muy nerviosa. Sin embargo, él le tomó la mano y caminó junto a ella con seguridad. Shippo se escondía tímidamente en el cuello de Sesshomaru pero un gruñido de él le aseguró que todo estaría bien.

- ¡Señor Sesshomaru, unas palabras! – un reportero se acercó a ambos - ¿La bella dama de la Perla de las Cuatro almas y el pequeño con usted? – el taiyoukai suspiró

- iba a organizar esto mañana, pero supongo que ya da igual. – su expresión calmada - Kagome Higurashi se ha convertido en mi compañera. El pequeño, junto a Rin que pronto volverá de sus clases en el extranjero, se han convertido en nuestros hijos.

Muchos fotógrafos se apresuraron a tomar foto de la pareja en especial de la marca en el cuello de Kagome.

- ¿Habrá boda? – le preguntó esta vez a Kagome quien se sonrojó automáticamente.

- no…no hemos hablado al respecto…-

- más adelante. Por favor, discúlpennos, debemos seguir. – Sesshomaru siguió caminando junto a Kagome y al llegar a la puerta, buscó a su padre.

- vaya, lo hiciste aquí. Algo informal, hijo –

- da igual. Se iban a enterar igual. –

- Sessh…debo ir con InuYasha a lo de Miroku y Sango. La mujer me tiene loca con los mensajes de texto. –

- hn – Sesshomaru le soltó la mano después de darle un beso en los dedos. Ella se acercó y le dio uno corto en los labios y luego le dio la espalda para caminar junto a InuYasha a una habitación.

Después de un llamado a todos para ir al salón principal, se vio salir a InuYasha al lado de Kagome y a los viejos miembros del consejo que cederían su espacio a sus hijos. El padre del monje y el padre de la Exterminadora. Dijeron unas palabras de despedida que fueron seguidas de un aplauso.

Entonces, el hanyou y la miko pasaron adelante. Se miraron y luego se corrieron cinco pasos al lado contrario del otro, dejando pasar a Sango y Miroku, los protagonistas de la sesión. Él llevaba su ropa de monje y un bastón heredado en su familia con argollas que tintineaba al moverse. Ella llevaba su uniforme de exterminadora, negro, su coleta alta y atado a su espalda su boomerang gigante.

- Yo InuYasha Taisho, hijo de Inu no Taisho e Izayoi, Comandante del Reino del Oeste, soy testigo en la noche de hoy, que Miroku Takeshi es apto para ocupar el lugar de su padre en el consejo. Su poder espiritual es grande, puro y honesto y bajo mi sangre – se cortó con sus garras la piel, dejando caer una gota de sangre en un plato de cerámica antigua – juro que de no cumplir con su deber, le mataré. Miroku asintió y le tendió su mano a InuYasha quien repitió el proceso con su mano.

Con la mano que no había sido lastimada, Miroku pasó el plato a Kagome.

- Yo, Kagome Higurashi, hija de Kaeru y Hitomi Higurashi, Kami los tenga en paz, y Sacerdotisa de la Perla de las Cuatro Almas, soy testigo en la noche de hoy, que Sango Yuen es apta para ocupar el lugar de su padre en el consejo. Su habilidad es grande, precisa y experta y bajo mi sangre – se cortó la mano con ayuda de InuYasha – juro que de no cumplir con su deber, le mataré. Sango asintió, y quitándose el guante que cubría su mano, cortó su mano con ayuda del híbrido nuevamente y el proceso fue repetido.

Las cuatro gotas de sangre brillaron, sellando el antiguo pacto.

Aplausos solemnes llenaron el salón y entonces, Sango y Miroku alzaron sus manos juntos, para poder hablar.

- Es un honor para mí ser parte del consejo y creo que hablo por Sango también al confirmar que haremos un trabajo excepcional en el mismo – ella asintió. – Sé que probablemente esto no debería hacerse en esta noche, pero no creo que haya mejor momento. Hace unos días atrás, le pedí a Sango su mano en matrimonio y ella aceptó.

Algunas caras sorprendidas en la multitud, otras, algo pensativas y otras totalmente pasivas siguieron escuchando la clara voz de Miroku.

- Nuestros cazadores – continuó el monje refiriéndose a InuYasha y Kagome – fueron testigos de la propuesta.

Ambos asintieron manteniendo su mirada en la multitud.

- Cada nuevo miembro tiene un deseo arbitrario al volverse parte del mismo. – Continuó Kagome – El de ella es que la boda sea aceptada. El de él, es que nadie se interponga ni ahora, ni nunca en la unión. InuYasha y yo como cazadores consideramos estos deseos cumplibles y por el poder del pacto hecho hace unos minutos, somos los únicos que podemos interponernos en tal unión si su deber como miembros no es cumplido. –

- y ambos hemos aceptado – concluyó InuYasha.

Decir que la multitud estaba dividida era ser literalmente exacto. La unión matrimonial de Sango y Miroku representaría un cambio en la sociedad. Hacía medio siglo, se había estado hablando que muchas tradiciones debían ser reformadas por su contexto y concepción antigua, rayando lo que muchos nacidos en los últimos siglos consideraban barbárico. Pero, para cambiar tradiciones, debían ser puestas a consideración por el consejo. Y el consejo se negaba a escuchar. Con Sango y Miroku en el consejo y además de eso, casados, daría pie a una reforma total, pues los miembros que quedaban del antiguo consejo, cederían su puesto pronto. InuYasha había sido escogido para representar a los híbridos en un año, cuando el actual miembro se retirara y el puesto de taiyoukai aún oscilaba entre Sesshomaru, su padre y el heredero de Wolf inc, Kouga.

Pero todos sabían que padre e hijo y lobo estaban de acuerdo con la reforma social tradicionalista.

Los aplausos se escucharon nuevamente y la música comenzó a sonar. Sango y Miroku se voltearon a ver a sus padres quienes miraban entre reproche, orgullo y felicidad. No era nada nuevo que desde siempre el monje había conservado sentimientos hacia Sango, pero pensaron que esta no se los correspondía.

Grata sorpresa y grande la astucia de ambos.

InuYasha y Kagome se dirigieron donde su familia y Shippo se tiró a los brazos de ella feliz. Inu no Taisho les recibió con un abrazo por lo que habían hecho al igual que Izayoi y Sesshomaru. La velada continúo amenamente y después de comer, se empezó a disfrutar de la pista de baile que mantenía una sonata clásica.

Sango y Miroku bailaban con ropas más acordes a la velada, riendo y sonriendo, siendo fotografiados. Inu no Taisho e Izayoi bailaban con Shippo en una esquina de la pista, InuYasha se había perdido con su amiga y Sesshomaru y Kagome conversaban en su mesa, pues habían bailado bastante ya. Ella se excuso y se levantó de la mesa para ayudar a una mesera que había tropezado derramando la bandeja en el piso. Cuando se levantó se quedó pasmada, viendo la pista de baile.

Entonces pasaron dos cosas que nadie vio venir.

Kouga Wolf se acercaba a Kagome, sonriendo cínicamente. La miko no supo qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, estaba en shock, no pensó por un segundo que él obviamente estaría allí.

Pero salió de su estupefacción rápidamente al sentir una energía poderosamente fétida, pero a la vez, casi imperceptible para muchos. La energía la mareó y buscó con la mirada a Miroku quien también había sido impactado. Se miraron jadeando, tratando de buscar una respuesta en los ojos del otro, sin conseguir nada.

Sesshomaru se acercó velozmente a ella sosteniéndola.

Y en algún lugar, cerca del monte Fuji el demonio sonreía al sentir la energía. Y la voz femenina que salía del sello junto a la misma.

- ¿Así que, es hora de volver? – la voz aterciopelada, profunda y seca resonó en la barrera del demonio.

- sí, mi señora. Es hora. –

- Perfecto. –

Y una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en la oscuridad de la noche.

**y? Qué tal? disfrute MUCHÍSIMO escribir este cap. se los juro, lo estaba maquineando hace mucho y creo que lo hice bien! oh sí, no pensaron que sería fácil no? i mean, les dejé pistas en los caps anteriores! no solo acerca de Kouga (come on, Wolf inc, etc) sino del mal que se avecinaba. **

**anyway! espero q lo dsifruten! cuidense y nos leemos en una semana!**


	9. Chapter 9

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS RR, POR LEER, POR SUS FOLLOWS, POR SUS ADDS DE FAVORITE AUTHOR Y STORY. de veras, es muy reconfortante.**

**A la vez, pido disculpas por la demora, estar sin mi laptop es fastidioso! **

**sin más, el cap 9**

**_Notas de Autora: he notado que algunos lectores están algo perdidos con la trama de la historia. esta historia no es leer por leer, actually tienen que prestar mucha atención a todo para entenderla a cabalidad. por tanto, recomiendo que se releean los caps anteriores para tener fresca la memoria. _**

**Capítulo 9**  
_**"Pasado"**_

Sesshomaru había visto a Kagome quedarse totalmente quieta. Algo muy raro en ella. Al seguir su visión vio a Kouga Wolf, y su ceño se frunció levemente. Se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a su mujer, y entonces lo sintió. Una fuerza asquerosa llegó a su nariz…una fuerza fétida que había sentido antes, estaba seguro.

**- Protégela.** – su bestia rugía pues ella estaba mal, se veía desorientada. Una pizca de celos se metió en él al ver que ella busca al monje y no a él.

Con velocidad demoniaca se acercó a ella y la sostuvo. Respiraba con dificultad y podía oír su corazón latir rápidamente.

- ¿Sessh…sentiste eso?-

- sí – Kagome miró a Miroku quien se acerba junto a Sango.

- Kagome…lo sentiste, ¿verdad? –

- sí..¿qué es? –

- no estoy seguro…pero averiguaré…si ves por el salón, además de nosotros, unos pocos pudieron sentirlo. En cuanto acabe la velada, averiguaré…-

- avísame en cuanto sepas…-

- Buenas Noches – una voz gruesa y juguetona hizo eco en los oídos de la miko. Recuerdos varios pasaron rápidamente por su mente, haciéndola tensar. – Miroku, Sango, felicidades por sus compromisos.

- gracias – Sango respondió cortante. No le caía bien Kouga.

- Sesshomaru, Kagome. No sabía que eran pareja. – sus ojos brillaron opacamente unos segundos –

- hn –

- tan elocuente como siempre, Sesshomaru. Iré a saludar a tu padre, con permiso. –

Se retiró caminando varonilmente. Llevaba su cabello atado a una coleta, un vestido de saco gris de marca. Su perfume penetró las fosas nasales de Kagome, llevándola a recuerdos que no quería recordar.

Sesshomaru olfateó la marca de su cuello y Kagome se tranquilizó.

/

Sesshomaru puso a Shippo en su cama. El pequeño se había quedado dormido en el regazo de Izayoi durante la velada, y en el carro de regreso, Sesshomaru lo había tomado y colocado en su hombro.

Debía admitir que el pequeño era adorable.

Se dirigió a su habitación donde vio a Kagome en su pijama: unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta enorme. Su cabello estaba suelto haciendo rizos y miraba al piso, concentrada en sus pensamientos.

El taiyoukai se quitó la ropa y procedió a acostarse en la cama en bóxers. El ardor de su cuello había disminuido pero ese día, ese día…se sentía agotado. Sentía que le estaba quitando energía…supuestamente la marca aparecería ese día.

Sintió a la miko acostarse a su lado.

- Sesshomaru…yo sé que entre nosotros…debido a la marca es instintivo hacer todo…- hablaba en voz baja. – pero hoy…hoy…me gustaría que me abrazaras fuerte…- su voz no se había quebrado quizás porque estaba hablando muy bajo.

- **reconfórtala** – Sesshomaru se giró para verla y la atrajo a su pecho. ¿Era verdad? ¿Era instinto? La abrazó fuerte, y olió la esencia de sus cabellos. Siempre le había gustado su olor.

- no todo es instinto, miko – la escuchó suspirar y sintió algo caliente en su pecho. Su marca ardió más y la confusión lo inundó, llevándoselo con Morfeo.

_Él estaba corriendo, desesperado pero por alguna razón se estaba moviendo más lento. No era su velocidad normal. Delante de él estaban las calles cálidas de Berlín. Sesshomaru no entendía bien que estaba pasando, pues tenía décadas sin ir a Berlin. Su corazón latía fuerte por la agitación. Miró sus manos y no vio sus marcas, tampoco era su tono de piel, miró su pecho y vio un par de senos que conocía bien. Oh sí, un par de tetas que conocía muy bien._

_- Kagome – se giró automáticamente y caminó hasta la persona que le hablaba. Era Sango._

_- tengo que ir – dijo sin realmente controlar lo que pasaba._

_- Kag, ¿estás segura? ¿Qué tal si no te gusta lo que ves? –_

_- Sango, debo ir. Para bien o mal, debo ir._

_- estaré esperando…-_

_Kagome asintió y siguió caminando hacia el bosque. Metió sus manos en el bolsillo y sacó una hierba de monte que usualmente servía para disfrazar el olor. La froto muy bien por su cuello, sus senos, piernas y cabello. Caminó adentrándose en un pequeño bosque, parte del parque de la ciudad y caminó con mucha cautela, bastante para ser una humana. _

_Después de dos minutos caminando, escuchó una risa queda. Siguió el sonido y allí en una especie de groto privado, los vio. Sesshomaru sintió su corazón latir fuertemente al ver a Kouga Wolf riendo bajo una ardiente pelirroja de ojos verdes._

_- Ayame, eres hermosa – _

_- Kouga! – un golpe suave y juguetón fue depositado en su pecho mientras una radiante sonrisa y entonces, su mano izquierda se levantó mostrando un bello y grande anillo. – hace un año nos comprometimos…y en tres meses nos casaremos…-_

_- sí…y en seis, nacerán los cachorritos…-_

_- si…-_

_Sesshomaru se volteó y salió corriendo. No quería saber más, no quería sentirse así de débil, vulnerable, estúpido, miserable. Él sabía que esos sentimientos no eran suyos, eran de ella, pero en ese momento los experimentaba a flor de piel…sentimientos que él mismo nunca había sentido. Eran demasiados y era sobrecogedor._

_- Kagome…estoy aquí – la voz de Sango le hizo alzar la vista y sin pensarlo dos veces, se tiró en su pecho a llorar. Las manos de la exterminadora acariciaron su cabeza y meciéndola suavemente. _

_- Sango….lo siento…siento tanto no haberte creído antes….- el llanto se hizo más fuerte cuando la mujer besó su cabello._

_- Está bien, Kag. Él te engañó y supo hacerlo muy bien durante este año. –_

_- Sango…yo creo que estoy embarazada de él… qué haré…Ayame también lo está, los escuché…Sango…-_

_- enfrentarlo, Kag…-_

_La escena continuó un rato más y luego cambió. Estaba en un apartamento, lo sabía pues al mirar por la ventana podía ver otro complejo de apartamento. Solo la lámpara de la mesa al lado del sofá estaba encendida mientras él se dirigía a la cocina en un cuerpo que no le pertenecía, navegando recuerdos ajenos. Sintió una presencia y se volteó._

_- Kagome – la irritante voz del lobo le hizo tomarse la cabeza._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – sonaba molesta._

_- Kagome, no me voy a casar con Ayame… yo estaré contigo –_

_- sí, claro. –_

_- lo juro! – estaba un poco tomado pero no estaba ebrio, seguro solo quería sexo ._

_- y los bebés? –_

_- ¿Cómo sabes de eso? – _

_- los vi en el groto del bosquecito, Kouga. Ya deja de mentirme. Lo sé todo y no porque me lo contaron. Los vi. –_

_- vaya…bueno, creo que si ya lo sabes, no hay nada más que hacer – suspiro y el tono condescendiente le provocaron purificarlo. Supongo que ya acabará todo…-_

_- pensé que todo había acabado hacía unas semanas. Lamentablemente no es así. – le tiró un papel que él atrapó con facilidad – me la hice ayer. Salió positiva. – el demonio lobo miró el papel y luego alzó la vista con sorpresa._

_- Estás embarazada…pensé que te cuidabas…-_

_- no vi porqué, si tú mismo me decías que era la única. Gran error. – caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó. –_

_- ¿Qué harás? –_

_- ¿Qué crees? –_

_- No puedes tenerlos…_

_- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme eso? No tienes que estar allí, ni siquiera quiero que lo estés. Son míos._

_- no es tan fácil. Si Ayame se entera, me matará. Todo se irá a la ruina. Tienes que abortar._

_- ¡Jamás! – se levantó del sofá y caminó a las escaleras – vete de aquí Kouga. Lo último que quiero es verte. – empezó a subir las escaleras rapidamente y Kouga fue tras ella. _

_- Está bien, está bien, no tienes que abortar…pero no le digas a nadie…vamos preciosa…-_

_- oh por dios. Todos saben que era la otra. Por favor. Ya déjame en paz._

_- Kag – él la tomó de los brazos – Merezco toda la frialdad del mundo, y no merezco pedirte un favor, pero en serio…ella no puede saber nada. _

_- Suéltame –_

_- no hasta que lo prometas – _

_Entonces Sesshomaru sintió su ira explotar y sin pensarlo soltó una cantidad de energía divina que hizo que el agarre del lobo se soltara, pero a la vez la lanzó contra la pared de la sala. La luz cegadora que había sido la única testigo del incidente desapareció dejando ver un Kouga recuperándose._

_- Kag..estás bien? – estaba quemado, pero parecía que estaba bien. Se veía extrañamente indeciso._

_- sí… - entonces un dolor le atacó en la cabeza y la espalda baja, y luego se extendió por todo el cuerpo. – argh… quizás…no_

_- ¡Kagome! – Sesshomaru sintió que lo sostenían y rápidamente era llevado al sofá. – llamaré una ambulancia…_

_- argh…esto jamás había pasado…-_

_- nunca habías estado embarazada de un youkai –_

_El dolor se intensificó en todo su cuerpo, concentrándose en su abdomen. Era ardiente, punzante, cortante. Era como si algo dentro de ella estuviera destruyéndose constantemente, algo parecido a los cólicos cuando tenía el periodo pero más fuerte. Sesshomaru estaba muy confundido._

_- Kouga…me duele…-_

_- ya la ambulancia viene, Kag…-_

_- no entiendo qué está pasando…-_

_- Ya vienen…aguanta – sonaba preocupado y algo triste, pero mantenía una mirada fría que no comprendía. Pronto el dolor lo hizo desmayarse en el sofá._

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y se encontró con el techo de su habitación. Kagome seguía durmiendo acurrucada en su pecho, con restos de lágrimas en sus ojos. La acercó más a sí mismo y besó su frente, calmando el leve ardor aún latente en su cuello con el aroma de ella. La sacerdotisa abrió los ojos tranquila con una sonrisa pacífica. Luego parpadeó varias veces, dándole una vista graciosa al taiyoukai.

- hn –

- Sessh, tienes algo en el cuello…- la mujer se incorporó un poco y le movió la cabeza para poder ver mejor la marca. – es…una flecha….encerrada en un torbellino…la flecha es del color de tus marcas…magenta…pero el torbellino es plata… es…muy bonita…-

- hn – Se levantó de golpe cuidando de no golpearla y la dejó en la cama con delicadeza para dirigirse al baño. Se vio en el espejo la marca y se acercó para inspeccionarla meticulosamente.

Era una flecha con punta definida. Apuntaba hacia su pecho, específicamente en diagonal hacia su corazón. No era muy grande, por el contario pequeña y delgada y el torbellino plateado, a combinación con su cabello, le daba un toque bastante artístico.

- ¿Por qué una flecha? – inquirió sin mirarla.

- hm… supongo…que es lo que me hace más feliz…disparar flechas…desde muy niña me gustó…- se encogió de hombros sin realmente creer lo que decía. Le parecía algo tonto que esa fuese la razón, pero por alguna razón hacía sentido con el resto de las historias que había leído acerca de marcas.

- es aceptable – Sesshomaru se volteó y vio a una Kagome sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- eres mío. –

- hn –

- SESSHOMARU SAMAAAA – una voz aguda y juvenil se escuchaba subir la escaleras rápidamente – TADAIMA! – la puerta se abrió de golpe y un bulto pequeño se lanzó a los brazos de Sesshomaru quien con una leve sonrisa, casi imperceptible, lo recibió gustoso.

- Okaeri, Rin. –

**¿Qué tal? pues sí, les había dejado varias pistas de Wolf Inc caps atrás, pero apuesto q nadie se esperaba algo así. falta ver qué pasó realmente con kagome en el recuerdo, no?**

**y ya llegó riiiin!**

**yo adoro a rin porque siento que hace a Sesshomaru más humano. **

**nos leemos luego!, gracias por leer!**


End file.
